Une chance à prendre
by Angel of Dust
Summary: Laissés en plan par ceux qu'ils aiment, Draco et Hermione tombent l'un sur l'autre après plusieurs années sans s'être vus. Ce qui n'aurait du être qu'un regrettable accident de parcours va provoquer une situation qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer et dont ils ne sortiront pas indemnes. Et si parfois le bonheur, c'était simplement une chance à prendre? [MAJ]
1. Chapitre I

Une nouvelle histoire plus courte que mes précédentes avec une narration très différente.  
Axée sur la romance, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture ! =)

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Laissés pour compte.**

.

 **Le premier mois – Partie I**

.

Être une ancienne héroïne de guerre au sein d'un monde retombé dans la plus totale des normalités n'est pas chose facile, surtout lorsque votre nom est Hermione Granger. Ou comme se plaisait à l'appeler le directeur du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, Harmony. Aux yeux de William Betchley, fier sorcier de quatre-vingt-deux ans, avoir participé activement à la chute de Lord Voldemort et aidé à libérer le monde sorcier de la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête depuis des décennies ne vous donnait pas droit à un quelconque traitement de faveur. Non pas que Hermione approuvât ce genre de méthodes de toute façon, mais elle aurait au moins apprécié un minimum de considération. Comme le simple fait de retenir son nom pour commencer.

Si injuste que ce fut, la vie n'avait pas été si merveilleuse que cela pour les anciens protagonistes de la guerre. Si la relation d'Harry et Ginny demeurait paisible et heureuse, le quotidien de l'ex-Survivant se résumait davantage à de la paperasse rébarbative qu'à la poursuite d'anciens Mangemorts dont un grand nombre occupait déjà les cellules de la prison d'Azkaban, définitivement débarrassée des Détraqueurs. Hermione était devenue une employée brûlant de faire ses preuves mais à qui on ne confiait que des tâches de secrétaire et qui s'ennuyait ferme à son bureau. Sa relation en dents de scie avec Ron, faites de disputes et de réconciliations ne l'épanouissait pas autant que ce qu'elle avait imaginé à la fin de leurs années à Poudlard. Le plus jeune des fils Weasley avait bien vite abandonné son poste d'Auror pour aider Georges à gérer _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ et avait fini par racheter les parts de son défunt frère Fred. L'entreprise déjà florissante au temps de Poudlard était devenue une référence incontournable dans le monde entier, ce qui avait pour conséquence directe une multitude de voyages aux quatre coins du globe pour les deux frères. De là découlait également une des raisons pour lesquelles Hermione et Ron se disputaient souvent, ce dernier lui reprochant souvent le fait qu'elle ne l'accompagne presque jamais dans ses déplacements, préférant rester disponible au cas où Mr Betchley lui confierait un dossier. Chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée jusque-là et que Ron ne manquait pas de souligner lors de leurs querelles. Son propre succès lui avait conféré une confiance en lui désarmante qu'il ne possédait pas auparavant ainsi qu'un orgueil parfois un peu trop prononcé qui exaspérait Hermione au plus haut point. Malgré cela, elle se sentait incapable de mettre un terme définitif à leur histoire.

Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui tout serait différent s'était-elle promis en se réveillant dans son petit appartement situé dans un quartier bruyant de Londres. Elle avait pris la décision d'organiser pour Ron et elle une soirée mémorable dans un hôtel cossu de la capitale, à savoir un bon dîner suivi d'une nuit dans une des suites de l'hôtel où elle avait prévu de lui annoncer son intention de prendre un long congé pour voyager avec lui. Cela semblait... Parfait. Néanmoins, Hermione devait reconnaître qu'elle n'éprouvait pas autant d'enthousiasme que ce qu'elle aurait du. Balayant ces pensées négatives d'un simplement haussement d'épaules, la jeune femme sortit une housse sombre de son étroit placard. Celle-ci contenait une robe, achetée en prévision de grandes occasions mais qui n'avait finalement jamais servie. Elle enfila le vêtement et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de dépit en s'observant dans le miroir. L'effet n'était pas aussi époustouflant que ce qu'elle espérait, la faute peut-être aux innombrables heures supplémentaires qu'elle effectuait assez régulièrement et aux vacances qu'elle refusait de s'accorder. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à faire de plus de ce coté-là, aussi s'attaqua-t-elle avec une farouche détermination à la tâche ardue que représentaient ses cheveux. Après de longues minutes, une généreuse quantité de lotion capillaire et un sortilège nouvellement appris lui permirent d'arriver à un résultat qu'elle jugeait satisfaisant.

Une seule question lui occupait l'esprit : tout allait-il bien se passer comme elle l'avait prévu ?

. . .

Être l'enfant unique d'un des hommes les plus détestés de toute l'Angleterre aurait pu conduire n'importe qui à quitter le pays sans se retourner. Mais Draco Malefoy n'était pas n'importe qui. Le patriarche de la famille Malefoy, à qui la dénonciation de tous les Mangemorts et partisans de Voldemort n'aurait pas suffi à épargner un emprisonnement à Azkaban, profita de l'état de confusion général provoqué par la fin de la bataille de Poudlard pour s'enfuir, non sans tenter d'emmener avec lui sa femme et son fils, sans succès. Au lieu de fuir, Draco et sa mère participèrent activement à la condamnation de la plupart des Mangemorts en fournissant au Ministère autant d'informations que possible, en échange de quoi ils demeuraient libres. Une liberté cependant relative puisqu'ils restaient en permanence dans leur manoir du Wiltshire et étaient étroitement surveillés afin de pouvoir intercepter un contact éventuel avec Lucius. Lorsqu'ils apprirent sa capture et son transfert à Azkaban, Narcissa se démena pour qu'ils aient la possibilité de le voir, ce qui ne manqua pas d'écœurer Draco. Mais lors du bref entretien qu'ils purent obtenir, pas un seul mot ne fut échangé entre les deux époux et l'adolescent ne comprit que plus tard que cette visite n'était aucunement une façon de lui apporter un quelconque soutien. Il réalisa que sa mère avait fait cela pour qu'ils puissent dire adieu à cette partie de leur vie, à cet homme qui avait transformé leurs préjugés en haine. Il faudrait bien du temps avant que tout cela ne s'estompe véritablement. Lucius Malefoy fut retrouvé mort dans sa cellule quelques mois plus tard, ce que le Ministère annonça comme étant un décès de causes naturelles - une fin que bon nombre de sorciers estimaient trop clémente.

Une des premières choses que fit Narcissa Malefoy après le décès de son mari fut de vendre le manoir et de partir s'installer dans une imposante maison de style victorien située à Londres en compagnie de son fils. Les années qui suivirent furent essentiellement consacrées à redorer le blason de la famille. Narcissa s'était investie corps et âme dans un grand nombre d'associations caritatives et si les figures populaires du monde sorcier la considéraient toujours avec quelque méfiance, il leur était impossible de nier ses efforts. Sans être particulièrement appréciée, Narcissa Malefoy avait fini par devenir un membre respectable de la communauté magique.

En cela, son fils, doté d'un caractère orageux et d'une réputation quelque peu sulfureuse auprès des femmes, ne lui avait pas facilité les choses. Non pas qu'il fut lâche mais il s'était finalement libéré du jugement constant de son géniteur et avait décidé de ne plus accorder d'importance au regard des autres, apprenant dès lors à endurer les menaces et médisances en tous genres en silence. Physiquement, le jeune homme qu'il était devenu n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent à l'air maladif de ses dernières années d'école et il devint rapidement la coqueluche de la gente féminine londonienne. Il naviguait de conquêtes en conquêtes, prenant bien soin de ne s'attacher à aucune d'entre elles. Le changement s'était produit trois ans auparavant lors de sa rencontre avec la jeune Astoria Greengrass, qui, loin d'apprécier les remarques parfois acides sur les Moldus qui lui échappaient parfois, les condamnait avec fermeté.

Le seul petit problème à leur histoire, outre le caractère de Draco qui irritait souvent Astoria, était l'ambition de celle-ci, qui gravissait les échelons du Département de la justice magique à une vitesse remarquable pour quelqu'un de son âge. La réputation irréprochable de sa famille l'aidait à faire bonne impression et son esprit vif faisait généralement le reste. La question d'un mariage avait été abordée quelques mois auparavant par Draco, que Narcissa encourageait vivement et qui, il devait bien l'admettre, était loin de trouver l'idée repoussante. Mais Astoria avait esquivé la question et son ami Théodore Nott, le seul de Poudlard avec qui il ait gardé contact – et curieusement le seul Serpentard de son année qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment côtoyé à l'école – lui avait fait remarquer que sa demande manquait peut-être de romantisme. En conséquence, Draco avait invité Astoria dans un des plus beaux hôtels de Londres et prévu de faire sa demande en bonne et due forme après le dîner.

Repas qu'il avait confectionné lui-même par-dessus le marché. Peu désireux de devenir Auror – il doutait de toute façon qu'on l'eût laissé faire – ou d'être employé d'un quelconque département du Ministère de la Magie, il avait fini par trouver sa voie dans la cuisine. Une carrière que sa mère appréciait peu mais dont elle avait ironiquement été à l'origine en achetant un établissement hôtelier moldu doté d'un restaurant réputé qu'elle fréquentait assidûment depuis longtemps dans le plus grand secret. Fatiguée de voir Draco perdre son temps, elle l'avait obligé à y travailler afin de lui mettre du plomb dans la tête et lui faire perdre son animosité à l'égard des Moldus. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé l'éventualité qu'il puisse y prendre goût. Lui ayant octroyé les plus basses corvées à la demande de Narcissa, le chef Moore avait rapidement vu chez Draco un potentiel dont le jeune homme lui-même ignorait l'existence. Désormais sous-chef dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait décidé d'y organiser ce qui devait être une des soirées les plus importantes de sa vie. Mais une petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de répéter qu'Astoria pourrait ne pas venir, comme cela avait été le cas tant de fois, invitée à des dîners officiels à la dernière minute ou trop occupée à travailler sur des dossiers. Il secoua la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et inspecta son costume couleur anthracite fait sur mesure. Parfait.

Une seule question lui occupait l'esprit : tout allait-il bien se passer comme il l'avait prévu ?

. . .

Hermione pénétra dans l'hôtel et se fit conduire à la table qu'elle avait réservée pour vingt heures. Personne. Ron n'était pas encore arrivé mais elle choisit de ne pas s'en agacer, elle était après tout un peu en avance. Elle décida donc d'aller au bar commander un verre pour patienter. Le barman lui adressa un sourire aimable en lui servant son verre et la jeune femme commença à le siroter en promenant son regard sur les autres clients. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur un homme blond et la surprise la fit avaler de travers.

Draco Malefoy.

Il tenait dans sa main crispée une petite boite en velours rouge qu'il fixait avec une expression d'intense colère et avala d'un trait le contenu de son verre avant de faire un signe de tête à l'attention du barman, qui s'approcha aussitôt pour le resservir. A en juger par la mine inquiète de ce dernier, il ne s'agissait certainement pas de son premier verre ni même du second. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu lui arriver, se demanda-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail. Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione sursauta en entendant une sonnerie aiguë en provenance de son sac à main qui fit converger tous les regards vers elle. La jeune femme rougit et prit l'appel en lançant des regards d'excuses aux autres clients. Elle remarqua que Draco l'observait d'un air stupéfait tandis qu'elle entendait la voix de Ron résonner dans son oreille. Lui expliquer le principe d'un téléphone portable n'avait pas été une mince affaire mais cela s'avérait bien pratique pour communiquer lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans un environnement moldu comme ce soir-là.

Au fur et à mesure que celui-ci parlait, le sourire d'Hermione disparut de son visage et elle raccrocha sans lui dire au revoir. Une soirée imprévue avec des investisseurs avait dit Ron, impossible donc de venir la retrouver mais il se rattraperait, ce n'était après tout pas si grave n'est-ce-pas ?

« Crétin. », marmonna-t-elle.

La mine déconfite, Hermione vida son verre en une seule longue gorgée et en commanda aussitôt un autre. Les minutes passaient inexorablement et le maigre espoir que Ron se décide finalement à la rejoindre au dernier moment finit par s'évanouir. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle avait cherché à se prouver en organisant cette soirée. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait terminé son troisième verre et lorsqu'elle sentit la tête lui tourner, elle jugea préférable de s'arrêter là, déjà qu'elle ne tenait pas particulièrement l'alcool en temps normal, boire sur un estomac vide n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée. La jeune femme se leva maladroitement de son tabouret et lança un regard en direction de Malefoy, qui en dépit de son sixième ou septième verre de whisky semblait relativement lucide mais celui-ci se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, avec toujours la même expression de colère sur le visage.

Bien décidée à profiter de sa nuit à l'hôtel qui était de toute manière déjà payée, elle s'engouffra en titubant dans l'ascenseur, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards désapprobateurs des clients qui s'y trouvaient. Au huitième étage, elle sortit de l'ascenseur et commença à errer dans le couloir à la recherche de sa chambre, réalisant par la même occasion qu'elle en avait oublié le numéro. Elle sortit la carte magnétique de son sac à main et observa avec attention ce qui était inscrit dessus. Tout dansait devant ses yeux et Hermione eût beau tourner la carte dans tous les sens, pas moyen de savoir s'il s'agissait du nombre 66 ou du 99. Un sensation de vertige plus vive que les autres la fit vaciller et, en équilibre instable sur ses talons hauts, elle glissa lamentablement sur le sol. Grommelant des jurons à l'intention de Ron, elle se remit tant bien que mal debout et entendit alors un craquement sonore: la carte magnétique venait d'être brisée en deux par le talon de son escarpin. De mieux en mieux.

« C'est un cauchemar, murmura-t-elle au moment même où une employée de l'hôtel apparaissait au bout du couloir.

\- Puis-je vous aider Miss ? s'enquit celle-ci en jetant un regard insistant sur ses cheveux décoiffés et sa robe froissée.

\- J'ai cassé ma carte. », bredouilla Hermione en lui montrant les deux bouts de plastique désormais inutiles.

La femme l'observa d'un air quelque peu apitoyé et plissa le nez en sentant l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait d'elle.

« Il faut passer par la réception Miss, commença l'employée.

\- Oh s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas... Enfin, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

\- Je comprends bien Miss mais...

\- Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes me voient dans cet état. », souffla Hermione d'un ton piteux.

L'employée parut s'adoucir et après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, sortit un passe d'une couleur dorée de la poche de son uniforme.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Quel est le numéro de votre chambre ?

\- Hum... », fit Hermione.

Les effets de l'alcool se faisaient davantage sentir de minute en minute et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait totalement inopérationnelle dans quelques minutes.

« Je suis dans la chambre 66, finit-elle par marmonner.

\- Ah vous n'étiez pas très loin, venez je vais vous y conduire. », répondit l'employée en tendant à Hermione son bras, qu'elle prit avec gratitude.

Une fois devant la chambre 66, elle introduisit son passe dans le lecteur et ouvrit la porte. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur l'interrupteur, Hermione secoua la tête.

« Pas de lumière, je vous en prie, marmonna-t-elle en portant une main à son front.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? demanda l'employée.

\- Oui, je... j'ai juste besoin de dormir. C'était une très mauvaise soirée.

\- Bien, n'hésitez pas à appeler quelqu'un en cas de problème.

\- Merci. », fit Hermione en avançant lentement dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre tandis que l'employée refermait la porte derrière elle non sans un dernier regard préoccupé.

Hermione heurta quelque chose et supposa que c'était le lit. Elle commença à défaire le corsage de sa robe mais sentit ses yeux se fermer tous seuls. Étouffant un bâillement, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas délicieusement moelleux et s'endormit, en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain matin et réaliserait que cette soirée n'était qu'un simple mauvais rêve.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'un léger bruissement de tissu lui fit ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Une haute silhouette se mouvait dans la pénombre et malgré l'alcool qui lui embrumait encore l'esprit, Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« C'est toi ? », souffla-t-elle d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

En silence, elle sentit Ron s'allonger à ses côtés et tendit la main dans sa direction. Il était finalement venu. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand celui-ci l'attira contre lui.

.

* * *

.

C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ?

.

 **Faits divers:**

\- L'idée de base (mais vraiment de base quoi) de cette histoire vient d'une vieille série taïwanaise. Si si.  
\- J'ai lutté pour écrire le résumé, pour ne pas qu'il spoile à mort la suite (au moment où j'écris ces mots je m'arrache toujours les cheveux dessus [et je crois que ça spoilera quand même hélas...])  
\- Ecrire une histoire "légère" m'aide à avancer sur mon autre histoire "De sombres secrets" qui est plus longue, beaucoup moins romantique et bien plus compliquée. J'en ai une troisième "Ton souvenir" dont j'avais écrit toute la trame sur un cahier. En déménageant, je l'ai perdu et ça m'a tellement dégoûtée que j'ai mis cette fiction en pause. J'espère retrouver la motivation rapidement.  
\- Tous mes titres de fictions, de chapitres et souvent leur contenu me viennent en anglais, et trouver les mots en français me prend du temps. C'est quelque chose qui m'énerve beaucoup ^^.  
\- Je suis bigleuse alors même avec la meilleure volonté du monde je laisse souvent passer des coquilles et je m'en excuse. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler !  
\- J'ai toujours trouvé que Ron était le loser de l'équipe, toujours dans l'ombre parce que sans prophétie grandiloquente à son sujet et sans une intelligence hors normes. Alors je lui ai donné la vie la plus épanouissante des trois et toc!  
\- Lucius est mort. J'adore ce personnage que l'acteur a rendu classe dans les films mais il ne cadrait pas dans cette histoire alors il est passé à la trappe. Ça me rend un peu triste quand même...  
\- On lit/écrit encore des Draco/Hermione en 2016? Je suis tellement pas au courant...

Comme toujours je parle trop, alors à bientôt!


	2. Chapitre II

Un grand merci à : **espe29** et **Berenice** pour le premier follow et la première review, merci de tout cœur ! Ainsi qu'à **bibimauri**.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2** : **Qui sème le vent...**

.

 **Le premier mois – Partie II**

.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube commencèrent à pénétrer dans la chambre par la grande fenêtre dont personne n'avait pensé à tirer les rideaux et vinrent chatouiller les visages des deux personnes encore endormies. Draco remua dans son sommeil et esquissa un sourire en sentant le corps d'Astoria lové contre lui. Il effleura du bout des doigts ses cheveux inhabituellement ébouriffés et songea que leur nuit avait dû être agitée. A cause des multiples verres de whisky ingurgités la veille - certes pas tout à fait comparable au Whisky Pur Feu mais qui eût cru que les Moldus fassent une boisson aussi bonne ? -, il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. A part peut-être de sa surprise en réalisant qu'Astoria l'attendait dans la chambre qu'il occupait à l'hôtel depuis quelques semaines. Elle était venue finalement, c'était le plus important même si à l'évidence rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement satisfait en serrant davantage le frêle corps encore endormi de sa compagne. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, préférant savourer la tranquillité de ce moment et la sentit alors remuer contre lui en émettant un gémissement.

« Je suis content que tu sois venue quand même Astoria, marmonna-t-il.

\- Comment ça venue ? Tu plaisantes, je t'ai attendu toute la soirée Ron. », répondit une voix ensommeillée.

Un bref silence suivit cet échange et les deux personnes encore enlacées tressaillirent.

« Qui est Astoria ?

\- Comment ça Ron ? »

Hermione et Draco ouvrirent simultanément les yeux et se regardèrent d'un air abasourdi avant de pousser un cri d'horreur. Ils bondirent hors du lit comme si celui-ci était rempli de Scroutts à Pétards et manquèrent crier à nouveau en réalisant qu'ils étaient tous les deux totalement nus. Hermione attrapa d'un geste brusque le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence le drap en satin blanc dans lequel ils avaient dormi, et l'enroula autour de son corps tandis que Draco prenait un oreiller pour le mettre devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? s'écrièrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

\- C'est ma chambre ! firent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Par les boules de Merlin, grommela Draco, regarde autour de toi Granger, tu crois vraiment que c'est ta chambre ici ? Regarde enfin ! »

Hermione remarqua alors qu'au lieu d'être vide, la chambre contenait une quantité d'affaires laissant penser que quelqu'un vivait là depuis quelques temps déjà. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... La jeune femme se mit à fouiller fébrilement dans son sac à main qu'elle trouva sur le sol, pas très loin de sa robe d'ailleurs. Elle en sortit les deux morceaux de plastique qu'elle regarda d'un air mortifié et se souvint de son dilemme de la veille : 66 ou 99. Maintenant que l'alcool n'agissait plus, elle se rappelait clairement de ce que lui avait dit le réceptionniste : suite 99, huitième étage à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur. Et même si elle avait du mal à se rappeler sa soirée dans son intégralité, elle se souvenait néanmoins de la chambre dans laquelle l'avait faite rentrer l'employée, la 66. Pas la sienne donc.

« Par Merlin, je me suis trompée de chambre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire Granger. Maintenant j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fait pour rentrer ici. »

Un peu honteuse, elle lui raconta toute l'histoire et sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit taper du poing avec force sur la table de chevet.

« Tu te souviens du nom de cette employée ? siffla-t-il. Je vais immédiatement la faire renvoyer.

\- La faire renvoyer ? souffla Hermione.

\- Ma mère possède cet hôtel, et si je lui dis de la renvoyer, crois-moi qu'elle le fera, répliqua Malefoy d'un ton acide.

\- Si tu fais ça, il faudra sans doute que tu lui expliques pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans ton intérêt. », dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Pendant un bref moment qu'il jugerait par la suite ridicule, il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas là du plus vieux piège du monde destiné à le faire chanter. Il porta une main à ses tempes douloureuses, jamais la petite Miss-Parfaite de Poudlard ne ferait ce genre de choses. Se sentant soudain nauséeux, il s'assit sur le sol, à bonne distance du fauteuil qu'occupait Hermione. Tous deux avaient évité de s'approcher du lit, comme si l'ignorer allait faire disparaître ce qui s'y était produit.

« Ça ne serait pas dans mon intérêt non plus, ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton désabusé. Il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit apprenne _ça_. »

A ces mots, Draco se sentit presque vexé. Bon nombre de filles auraient aimé être à la place de Granger en cet instant, il était tout de même un des partis les plus intéressants d'Angleterre. Il n'eût pas l'occasion d'approfondir ses pensées que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Alarmé, le jeune homme jeta un regard à l'horloge de la chambre qui indiquait sept heures du matin et il se souvint alors qu'il avait commandé un somptueux petit déjeuner pour Astoria et lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un chariot poussé par un des managers de l'hôtel pénétra dans la pièce.

Hermione poussa un petit cri apeuré en l'apercevant et se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil tandis que l'homme se tournait vers Draco, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Votre fiancée est très jolie, félicitations Monsieur Malefoy, fit-il en positionnant le chariot au milieu de la pièce. Profitez-bien de votre matinée. », conclut-il d'un air entendu en quittant aussitôt la chambre.

L'air ahuri, Draco semblait incapable d'émettre le moindre son et se contentait de fixer le chariot. Sans rien dire, il s'avança et sentit une contraction douloureuse dans son ventre lorsqu'il aperçut un gâteau en forme de cœur, où on pouvait voir les initiales D&A entremêlées. Normalement, en cet instant, il aurait dû être terriblement heureux, fiancé à une femme parfaite. Un reniflement le tira de ses pensées et il constata que Granger essayait à grand peine de retenir ses larmes.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer, marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle, après tout n'importe quelle fille serait heureuse d'avoir terminé au lit avec moi ! »

Ce n'était de toute évidence pas ce qu'il aurait fallu dire car la jeune femme releva aussitôt la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et Draco y lut une intense colère. Ironiquement, il se rappela une de ses dernières prises de bec avec Astoria ( _« Draco, tu es la personne la plus insensible que je connaisse ! »_ ) et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. », grommela-t-il en secouant la tête.

Hermione essuya ses yeux humides et l'observa d'un air intrigué.

« J'imagine que c'est ce qui pour toi se rapproche le plus d'excuses.

\- Euh... Ouais, fit-il.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on en parle hein ? Je tiens à te dire que j'avais trop bu, je ne me souviens pratiquement de rien après être entrée dans ce que je croyais être ma chambre...

\- J'étais un peu dans le même état, avoua Draco en sentant poindre le début d'une migraine. Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose non plus.

\- J'aimerais croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. », souffla-t-elle.

Draco l'observa sans rien dire un moment tandis qu'une idée terriblement dérangeante germait dans son esprit.

« Tu... Tu n'avais jamais... ? commença-t-il maladroitement.

\- Ah si mais... Euh...

\- Pas dans des circonstances comme celles-là c'est ça ?

\- Non, fit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, prête à subir les remarques moqueuses qui allaient probablement suivre.

\- Je vois. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard profondément surpris.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais me moquer de toi ? dit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, je dois dire que oui.

\- Je ne suis pas le même crétin que celui que j'étais à Poudlard. », répliqua-t-il.

Hermione songea en son for intérieur que passer la nuit avec la première venue alors qu'il avait visiblement déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie démontrait qu'il était _justement_ un sacré crétin. Mais comme elle avait fait exactement la même chose, elle se sentait mal placée pour donner des leçons à qui que ce soit.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux et Hermione finit par se lever.

« Je crois que nous sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est en effet préférable, répondit Draco d'une voix tendue.

\- Je... Je vais m'habiller et m'en aller, je t'avoue que j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

\- Je comprends. »

La jeune femme attrapa ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour se rhabiller. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et se mit à chercher ses escarpins.

« Jolie robe. », commenta Draco d'un ton impossible à déchiffrer, aussi préféra-t-elle ignorer sa remarque.

Elle réussit à retrouver ses chaussures qu'elle enfila en grimaçant et se saisit de son sac à main. Draco n'avait quant à lui pas bougé d'un pouce, son regard à nouveau tourné vers le gâteau. Il leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Tu ne transplanes pas ? fit-il sincèrement interloqué.

\- J'aime bien faire les choses à la moldue, expliqua Hermione.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas prendre les transports en commun dans euh... dans cet état ? »

La jeune femme jeta un regard dans le miroir de l'entrée, le résultat d'une telle nuit n'était effectivement pas brillant. Elle referma la porte d'un geste las et hocha la tête.

« C'est sûrement mieux que je transplane, reconnut-elle. Bon. Je... Je vais y aller alors.

\- D'accord. »

Hermione disparut dans un petit _pop_ sonore et Draco resta seul dans la chambre encore embaumée par le parfum sucré de son ancienne ennemie de Poudlard. Pensif, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée comme on n'en voyait pas souvent à Londres. Il colla son front contre la vitre tiède et poussa un long soupir.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Lorsque Hermione se retrouva dans son appartement, elle s'empressa de se ruer sous la douche, comme si le jet d'eau brûlant pouvait faire disparaître ce qui s'était produit. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se sentir terriblement mal à l'idée que Malefoy et non pas Ron ait passé la nuit avec elle mais aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, Hermione se sentait désormais relativement calme. Néanmoins, son estomac se serra lorsqu'elle pensa à Ron, il lui était impensable de continuer leur relation - aussi compliquée fut-elle - après ce qui venait de se produire. Elle sortit de la douche et entendit alors la sonnerie de son téléphone résonner dans l'appartement. Nouant sa serviette de bain autour de son corps, elle attrapa le combiné d'une main légèrement tremblante et la voix de Ron déclencha en elle une vague de culpabilité mortifiante.

« Ron, il faut qu'on parle. », murmura-t-elle.

. . .

Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa nuit avec Draco Malefoy et chaque jour ou presque voyait des souvenirs de cette soirée resurgir dans son esprit. Maudite mémoire. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'y repenser, Hermione sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et estimait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais capable d'affronter le regard de Draco Malefoy. Elle parvenait généralement à retrouver son calme assez rapidement en songeant qu'en toute logique il y avait peu de chances qu'ils se recroisent un jour, après tout, cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois en plusieurs années. Pas de quoi paniquer en somme. Avec une pointe d'amusement, Hermione songea à la tête qu'aurait eu Ginny si elle lui avait raconté cette histoire. Mais personne ne devait être au courant. Et de toute façon, elle jugeait préférable de ne pas trop fréquenter la famille Weasley depuis sa rupture avec Ron. Une séparation nette et sans effusions, il n'avait pas manifesté d'émotion particulière et Hermione avait alors pleinement réalisé que leur histoire était terminée depuis bien plus longtemps que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Si cela apaisait quelque peu sa culpabilité envers Ron, le constat n'en restait pas moins désolant.

La mort dans l'âme, elle apposa un tampon sur un des dossiers traité par William Betchley et le plaça sur une pile de documents. Outre la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait vis-à-vis de son ex-petit ami, Hermione en ressentait également envers Malefoy. Après tout, même si la faute leur incombait à tous les deux, c'était bien elle qui s'était trompée de chambre et non l'inverse. Son corps semblait d'ailleurs lui faire payer cette erreur au centuple. Ces derniers jours, elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre à dormir tant elle se sentait épuisée et une grippe intestinale refusait de la quitter depuis plus d'une semaine.

Au moment où la jeune femme s'apprêtait à tamponner un nouveau dossier, une nausée plus violente que les autres la fit se lever pour courir aux toilettes. Elle eut à peine le temps d'y arriver qu'elle vomissait déjà. Tremblante, Hermione se releva et tira la chasse. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide après s'être lavé les mains et resta un moment les yeux fermés, une main posée sur son ventre récalcitrant. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'une femme plus âgée se tenait juste à côté d'elle et commençait elle aussi à se laver les mains. Elle lui lançait des regards en coin qu'Hermione finit par trouver dérangeants. Finalement, la femme se tourna vers elle.

« Excusez-moi mais je vous ai entendu être malade il y a quelques instants.

\- Oui, je ne me sens pas très bien depuis quelques temps, avoua Hermione en reconnaissant la secrétaire personnelle de William Betchley.

\- Vous êtes très fatiguée ?

\- Oh oui, je dors bien plus que d'habitude, confessa-t-elle, ravie de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un.

\- Et vous avez souvent des nausées ?

\- Exactement. Pourquoi ça vous arrive aussi ? Je pensais bien que c'était un virus ou quelque chose comme ça mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller consulter un docteur. »

La secrétaire éclata d'un rire cristallin qui laissa Hermione perplexe.

« Un virus ? Mais pas du tout. Ma chère, je pense que vous êtes enceinte !

\- Hein ? fit Hermione avec un air de totale incrédulité.

\- J'en ai eu deux et le troisième est en route, poursuivit la femme en tapotant avec douceur son ventre légèrement rebondi. Je ne suis pas Médicomage mais vous feriez bien de vérifier, je suis quasiment sûre de ne pas me tromper. Oh par Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle soudain, je parle encore à tort et à travers. Si je ne retourne pas à mon bureau rapidement Monsieur Betchley risque encore de me sermonner quant au temps exact que prend selon lui un aller-retour aux toilettes. Il a _chronométré_. », chuchota-t-elle d'un air morose.

Elle disparut dans le couloir, laissant seule une Hermione au regard vitreux.

« Enceinte ? murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Non, c'est impossible. »

La jeune femme s'efforça de maîtriser la vague de panique qui menaçait de la submerger. Un rapide calcul lui fit écarquiller les yeux avec horreur. La tête se mit à lui tourner et elle s'appuya contre le mur. Il était trop tard pour prendre rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste mais elle se rappela que pas très loin du Ministère de la Magie se trouvait une petite pharmacie moldue. Ni une ni deux, désormais indifférente à la nausée qui était pourtant toujours présente, Hermione se précipita hors des toilettes et grimpa dans un des ascenseurs aux portes dorées qui desservaient les différents étages du Ministère de la Magie. Au diable si Mr Betchley s'apercevait de son absence.

Hermione pénétra en trombe dans l'officine et sursauta lorsque le pharmacien lui demanda ce qu'il lui fallait. Les joues rougissantes, elle resta muette et l'homme, qui avait l'âge d'être son père, eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Un test de grossesse peut-être ? », hasarda-t-il

La jeune femme hocha frénétiquement la tête et lui paya ce qu'il demandait avant de disparaître sans demander son reste, le petit sachet en papier serré contre sa poitrine. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle essaya de retrouver son calme sans pour autant y parvenir. Elle eut soudain un haut-le-cœur particulièrement violent.

« Niveau 2 Département de la Justice Magique. », annonça une voix.

Peu lui importait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son Département, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve des toilettes. La main crispée sur son sac en papier, elle sortit presque en courant de l'ascenseur, bousculant au passage plusieurs employés qui lui lancèrent des regards courroucés. Alors qu'elle s'engouffrait à toute vitesse dans les toilettes, elle vit du coin de l'œil un homme blond qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir.

Une fois son estomac dans de meilleures dispositions, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas incertain en direction des lavabos et resta bouche bée en apercevant une jeune femme occupée à se remaquiller devant le miroir. Les cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, la taille élancée, Hermione songea qu'elle était resplendissante et se sentit presque déplacée en observant son propre reflet dans le miroir. Plus maigre encore qu'à l'accoutumée et avec des cernes sombres sous ses yeux, le tableau n'était guère glorieux. Elle se lava les mains rapidement et sortit de la pièce pour ne plus souffrir de cette comparaison mortifiante.

Hermione manqua pousser un cri en tombant nez-à-nez avec Draco Malefoy qui l'attrapa par le bras sans ménagement et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

« Ma... Malefoy, bredouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici Granger, tu peux me le dire ? fit celui-ci, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je travaille ici enfin. », s'offusqua-t-elle, sentant une vive colère monter en elle.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, voilà qui n'allait pas faciliter les choses si elle travaillait au même niveau qu'Astoria. Il jeta un regard à la porte des toilettes qui resta néanmoins fermée, Astoria prenait toujours un temps infini à chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait. Cela le dépassait complètement d'ailleurs. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione Granger, qui lui parut plus frêle et maladive que jamais, même si à dire vrai il ne l'avait jamais vraiment bien regardée. Un doute insupportable s'insinua dans son esprit et il la saisit par les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu serais... ?

\- J'ai une grippe intestinale, le coupa-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte avec fermeté. Ce n'est rien, explique-moi plutôt ce que tu fais au Ministère ?

\- J'attends Astoria, répondit-il en désignant les toilettes d'un geste du menton.

\- Ah, elle travaille ici, fit Hermione en souriant d'un air crispé, devinant sans qu'il ait besoin de lui expliquer de qui il s'agissait.

\- Oui. Je ne savais pas que toi aussi.

\- Oh non, moi je travaille au niveau 4. D'ailleurs je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Au revoir. », fit-elle précipitamment.

Elle partit presque en courant pour rejoindre les ascenseurs et Draco resta seul, le regard perdu dans le vague. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'elle était enceinte mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? A ce moment-là, Astoria sortit des toilettes et se serra contre lui en souriant. Il oublia ce à quoi il pensait tandis qu'il posait une main sur ses cheveux soyeux.

Hermione sentit des sanglots monter dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau 4. Elle était de toute façon à fleur de peau ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas confié ses doutes au sujet de son hypothétique grossesse ? Après tout, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle avait fait toute seule. S'il lui avait déjà été pénible d'apprendre que Malefoy fréquentait quelqu'un, la voir en chair et en os était cent fois pire en termes de culpabilité. Tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de son état, mieux valait ne rien dire. La fin de la matinée se passa dans une attente qui lui vrilla les nerfs et à l'heure de sa pause déjeuner, elle se précipita aux toilettes pour faire les tests de grossesse, par mesure de précaution elle en avait pris deux. Assise sur la cuvette, elle attendit les trois minutes préconisées qui lui parurent être des heures et prit une profonde inspiration lorsque le délai fut écoulé. Une bande, faîtes qu'il y ait seulement une bande, pria-t-elle en silence.

Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant que les résultats des deux tests étaient identiques. Deux. Il y avait deux bandes.

« Par Merlin, je suis enceinte. », s'écria-t-elle en jetant les tests dans la poubelle.

Choquée, elle se lava les mains presque sans s'en rendre compte, continuant à marmonner :

« Je suis enceinte, je suis enceinte...

\- Toi ? Tu es enceinte ? Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a bien voulu passer la nuit avec toi ? », fit alors une voix moqueuse qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Pansy Parkinson.

.

* * *

.

Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

.

 **Faits divers**

\- Hermione ne semble peut-être pas plus choquée que ça après ce qui s'est passé car je ne voulais pas tomber dans le dramatique. Mais je ne veux pas minimiser quand même, c'était un peu irresponsable hein !  
\- J'ai choisi de faire en sorte qu'Hermione fasse un test de grossesse moldu parce que je n'avais tout simplement aucune idée de comment faire pour une version sorcier de ce test. Potion ? Sortilège ? Puis ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante de toute façon.  
\- Je déteste Pansy Parkinson mais c'était le personnage de commère idéal pour mon histoire.

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre III

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Merci.

Un grand merci à **Mxelle Juuw** et **Cinnam** pour avoir mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes :).

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Un choix à faire**

.

 **Le deuxième mois – Partie I**

.

Des éclats de voix et des tintements de verres résonnaient dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie depuis maintenant plusieurs heures à l'occasion d'une fête organisée pour le départ à la retraite de Griselda Marchebank. Faisant partie des membres les plus anciens du Mangenmagot, elle en avait cependant démissionné lorsque Dolorès Ombrage était devenue Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard, en signe de protestation. Après la fin de la guerre, elle avait accepté de reprendre son ancien poste tout en continuant de présider l'Académie des examinateurs magiques. Son grand âge commençant à la rattraper, la sorcière avait jugé préférable de tirer sa révérence et ainsi profiter de ses dernières années en toute tranquillité. Très appréciée, une grande partie des employés du Ministère s'était déplacée pour lui rendre hommage et Astoria avait proposé à Draco de l'accompagner. Il détestait par-dessus tout les soirées du Ministères auxquelles était sans cesse invitée Astoria et que d'ordinaire il essayait d'éviter autant que possible. Le fait qu'il évoluât dans un milieu radicalement différent du leur et aussi sans doute sa réputation tenace, faisaient qu'il était relégué au second plan. Astoria l'avait bien vite abandonné pour aller saluer les directeurs des différents Départements et alors qu'en temps normal cela l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose, ce soir-là il en était presque soulagé, tant soutenir son regard devenait difficile.

Soudain, au milieu de la foule, un visage familier aux traits semblables à ceux d'un pékinois fit son apparition et il essaya de s'éloigner discrètement mais c'était trop tard. La jeune femme, vêtue d'une horrible robe rose à volants, se précipita à ses côtés.

« Draaaco ! fit Pansy Parkinson, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

\- Pansy, ça fait longtemps. », marmonna-t-il en esquissant un vague signe de la tête.

Mais pas assez, songea-t-il en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire car provoquer une scène - ce que Pansy ne manquerait pas de faire si elle estimait ne pas recevoir assez d'attention - pouvait nuire à Astoria, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

« Bon, je vais aller retrouver Astoria, commença-t-il.

\- Tu connais la nouvelle ? gloussa Pansy en se penchant vers lui d'un air conspirateur.

\- Non mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à être au courant.

\- J'ai surpris Hermione Granger dans les toilettes l'autre jour, elle avait une mine é-pou-van-ta-ble !

\- Ah vraiment...

\- Oui et je sais pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle soudain prise d'un rire moqueur. Elle est enceinte ! Tiens regarde, elle est là-bas, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a vraiment l'air affreux ? »

Draco se figea instantanément en entendant le mot 'enceinte' et au prix d'un gros effort parvint à tourner la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait Pansy. Hermione venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout de l'atrium et, visiblement mal à l'aise dans ce genre de soirées, ne cessait de jeter des regards autour d'elle tel un animal pris au piège. Son ample robe noire ne parvenait pas à masquer sa maigreur et accentuait plus que jamais la pâleur de son teint. Finalement, ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco et son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle réalisa qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Hermione pâlit dangereusement, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre à une vitesse alarmante et elle fit volte-face. Partir d'ici. Vite.

Sans penser le moins du monde au fait que l'ensemble du Ministère se trouvait là y compris Astoria, Draco s'élança à sa poursuite sous le regard stupéfait de Pansy. Il finit par rattraper la jeune femme dans le hall qui menait aux ascenseurs dorés et la saisit par le bras.

« Lâche-moi, fit-elle aussitôt en secouant son bras pour se dégager.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Granger.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, répliqua-t-elle en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

\- J'ai discuté avec Pansy. »

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et elle s'efforça de ne pas ciller.

« Merveilleux, dit-elle froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? ajouta-t-elle en se détournant de lui.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu es... enceinte.

\- Si tu accordes du crédit à ce que raconte cette commère de Pansy Parkinson, c'est ton problème. »

Draco la saisit par les épaules pour la forcer à se retourner.

« J'aimerais bien que tu me regardes quand tu me parles. », s'énerva-t-il.

La jeune femme résista puis abandonna toute combativité. Draco recula d'un pas en voyant que ses yeux marrons étaient remplis de larmes.

« Alors c'est vrai... souffla-t-il en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, car en vérité il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire. Hermione le regarda tristement et essuya ses yeux du bout des doigts.

« Tu ne me dois rien, fit-elle.

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas la question ! C'est aussi mon... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que l'ampleur de cette révélation le frappait plus durement encore qu'un troupeau de Sombrals en furie. Un enfant. L'idée était presque grotesque. Involontairement, il jeta un regard en direction de l'atrium et songea à Astoria. Jamais il n'avait pensé à l'éventualité d'avoir un enfant, l'exemple paternel qu'il avait eu aurait suffi à dissuader n'importe qui. Mais si jamais cela avait dû arriver, il n'aurait imaginé personne d'autre qu'Astoria à ses côtés.

« De tout façon, je ne vais pas le garder, annonça Hermione, j'ai déjà pris des dispositions.

\- Tu... _Quoi_ ?

\- Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'aurais imaginé mettre un enfant au monde, poursuivit-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à subir mes erreurs. »

Trop sonné pour répondre, Draco garda le silence. Il devait bien le reconnaître, une partie de lui se réjouissait de cette solution, se sentait même soulagée. Néanmoins, une autre sensation, qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée jusque-là, semblait éclore peu à peu en lui mais il ne parvint pourtant pas à mettre des mots dessus ni à l'exprimer.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre ferme.

\- Oui, je ne vois de toute façon pas comment faire autrement.

\- Quand ? Quand est-ce que tu...

\- Dans une semaine, l'interrompit-elle. J'ai consulté il y a quelques jours déjà mais il y a des délais à respecter.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? répéta-t-il.

\- Parce que... Parce que je ne voulais pas détruire ta relation avec Astoria. », répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Malgré ses yeux rougis et son teint pâle, elle lui avait dit ça avec un air de fierté sur le visage et Draco éprouva un respect nouveau à son égard.

« Et Weasley, tu lui as dit ?

\- Je ne suis plus avec, dit-elle calmement. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé, enfin pas complètement. C'était fini depuis un moment mais je crois que je refusais de le voir. »

Hermione parut embarrassée de s'être laissée aller à de telles confidences tandis que Draco la regardait d'un air interdit. Lui revint en mémoire une longue conversation qu'il avait eu avec Théodore moins d'un an auparavant. Son épouse avait perdu leur bébé pour des raisons que les Médicomages n'avaient pas su leur expliquer. Son ami lui avait confié que sa femme ne s'en était jamais totalement remise et qu'il déplorait ne pas avoir été là lorsque l'événement s'était produit.

« Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi pour... Enfin, tu ne devrais pas faire ça toute seule, fit-il maladroitement.

\- Non, ça ira, dit-elle d'une voix malgré tout un peu hésitante.

\- J'insiste. Quand est-ce que c'est prévu ?

\- Mardi matin à onze heures, murmura Hermione sans le regarder dans les yeux. C'est dans une clinique moldue.

\- Une quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Chut ! fit précipitamment la jeune femme en regardant autour d'eux d'un air inquiet.

\- Une clinique moldue ? chuchota-t-il. Mais enfin pourquoi ne pas aller à Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un que je connaisse me voit. », répondit-elle simplement.

C'était évident mais il n'y avait pas pensé. Il songea qu'elle avait dû passer par des moments difficiles à planifier tout ça par elle-même.

« D'accord. Où est-ce que ça se trouve ? »

Hermione ouvrit son sac à main noir et sortit une carte de visite de la clinique qu'elle lui tendit. Au dos y étaient inscrits la date et l'heure de l'opération.

« Tu ne risques pas d'en avoir besoin ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine de la lui rendre.

\- Non. Je ne risque pas d'oublier. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie et encore trop ébranlé par ce qui venait de se produire, Draco ne la retint pas. Il rangea la carte dans sa poche et resta un moment dans le hall désormais désert. Dans sa vie, il avait eu sa part d'épreuves et de mauvais choix. Il ne prétendait pas être quelqu'un de bien, ce qui s'était produit avec Hermione prouvait de toute évidence le contraire mais il pensait tout de même avoir changé. L'adolescent méprisant, méchant et imbu de lui-même n'était plus, en grande partie grâce à Astoria, à qui il estimait devoir beaucoup. Le poids de la trahison devenait plus insupportable chaque jour mais ne la blesserait-il pas davantage en lui révélant la vérité ?

La voix claironnante d'Astoria résonna alors dans le hall, le faisant sursauter, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à la jeune femme.

« Draco où étais-tu passé ? J'ai une formidable nouvelle à t'annoncer !

\- Ah bon... marmonna-t-il d'un air absent.

\- Tu te souviens du poste que je voulais, celui au Ministère de la Magie français ? Je l'ai eu, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton surexcité en passant ses bras autour du cou de Draco qui se raidit instantanément. Je pars dans deux jours. »

Le voyant indifférent à la nouvelle, elle prit cela pour de la bouderie quant au fait qu'elle parte si rapidement.

« Ce n'est que pour trois mois Draco, j'essaierai de venir te voir. Même si j'aurais sûrement beaucoup de travail. », ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

Elle continua à lui parler de son nouveau poste pendant de longues minutes mais l'esprit de Draco était ailleurs. Astoria lui agrippa le bras pour l'entraîner dans l'atrium où se poursuivait la fête et il se laissa faire, ne protesta pas non plus lorsqu'elle lui mit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans la main.

Il avait envie d'oublier.

. . .

Le mardi suivant, Hermione songea que la semaine avait passé à toute vitesse. Incapable de rester chez elle où elle tournait en rond, elle décida finalement de se rendre au bureau pour se changer les idées tout en ayant pleinement conscience que cela serait inefficace. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas anodin et au fond d'elle-même, Hermione doutait de pouvoir un jour s'en remettre complètement. Pendant l'heure suivante, la jeune femme s'occupa comme elle put, classant des vieux dossiers d'un air désabusé sous les regards intrigués de ses collègues, qu'elle avait pourtant informés la veille de son absence ce jour-là.

Un petit avion en papier de couleur violette vint alors se positionner au niveau de son visage. Hermione s'en saisit distraitement et en parcourut rapidement le contenu. Elle bondit hors de sa chaise avant de se rendre dans un petit bureau situé près des ascenseurs. Une sorcière âgée plongée dans la lecture d'un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier se tenait là et elle leva tout juste les yeux lorsque Hermione toqua à la porte déjà entrouverte. La vieille femme lui jeta un regard impatient, comme si elle venait d'être interrompue au beau milieu d'une activité de la plus haute importance mais consentit finalement à laisser son journal de côté.

« Vous désirez ?

\- Hermione Granger, vous avez un message en provenance du côté moldu pour moi. »

Les téléphones portables ne fonctionnant pas dans un environnement magique, il existait la possibilité de disposer d'un numéro de téléphone moldu en bonne et due forme pouvant faire office de messagerie. C'était ce numéro qu'elle avait donné à l'hôpital en cas de problème ainsi qu'à ses parents pour le cas où écrire un hibou prendrait trop de temps. Pour les urgences en somme.

« Ça n'arrive pas souvent, commenta la femme. Le téléphone se trouve là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant une petite porte au fond de la pièce. Vous pouvez rappeler si vous en avez besoin du moment que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps.

\- Merci. »

Hermione se mit à tousser lorsqu'une odeur de renfermé la prit à la gorge. Personne ne devait se servir de ce système dans son Département et elle-même n'avait jamais reçu de message par ce biais jusque-là. Elle porta le combiné à son oreille et entendit la voix claire de la secrétaire du service obstétrique de la clinique qui lui demandait si elle pouvait venir une demi-heure plus tôt que prévu. Hermione rappela aussitôt la clinique pour confirmer et retourna à son bureau sans dire au revoir à la vieille femme qui s'était de toute façon déjà replongée dans sa lecture. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et réfléchit en silence. Malefoy devait la rejoindre dans une vingtaine de minutes. Elle avait pensé qu'ils se retrouveraient directement là-bas, mais il lui avait renvoyé un hibou pour lui proposer de se rejoindre un peu avant, un geste étonnamment gentil dont elle ne revenait toujours pas. L'idée de le recevoir chez elle la gênait, aussi avait-elle proposé une rue moldue située à côté du Ministère, une zone neutre en quelque sorte. Ils pourraient de là prendre les transports moldus jusqu'à la clinique.

Hermione resta à contempler la pile de vieux dossiers qui s'étalait sur son bureau pendant un long moment puis se leva brusquement. Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires, emplie d'une détermination nouvelle, et sursauta lorsqu'une de ses collègues s'approcha de son bureau.

« Vous partez Miss Granger ? demanda Jane Simmons d'une voix timide.

\- Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous qui s'est avancé. Excusez-moi, je dois y aller. »

La jeune femme marcha d'un pas décidé vers les ascenseurs et sortit du Ministère de la Magie aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle n'était désormais plus si sûre de vouloir être accompagnée et songea que si jamais quelqu'un les apercevait Malefoy et elle, ils seraient mis dans une position bien embarrassante. Hermione pénétra dans la bouche de métro en serrant son sac à main contre sa poitrine, une sensation de vide au creux de l'estomac. La vue d'une mère avec son bébé faillit lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux mais elle se força à changer de wagon.

Faisait-elle le bon choix ?

. . .

En passant près du Ministère, Draco sentit son cœur battre la chamade et remercia Merlin qu'Astoria soit déjà partie en France. Il attendit plus de vingt minutes dans la rue piétonne sans voir le moindre signe d'Hermione Granger. Ignorant l'endroit où elle vivait, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, à savoir se rendre à son bureau, au diable les commérages qui risquaient d'en résulter. Il lui fallut moins de deux secondes pour voir qu'elle n'était pas là et il regarda si elle n'avait pas laissé un quelconque message pour lui. Une jeune femme postée au bureau voisin l'observait d'un œil curieux et il se décida à aller voir si elle ne savait pas quelque chose.

« Sauriez-vous où se trouve Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait dénuée de toute émotion.

\- Harmony Granger vous voulez-dire ? », fit la femme.

Plus il prenait connaissance des détails de la vie d'Hermione plus ce qu'il y trouvait était loin de correspondre à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Sa voisine de bureau ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

« Hermione Granger.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Elle est venue ce matin, c'était curieux d'ailleurs car elle avait prévenu qu'elle prenait un jour de congé aujourd'hui. Vous l'avez ratée d'une bonne demie-heure, elle m'a dit que son rendez-vous de ce matin avait été avancé, cela peut-il vous aider ? »

Draco quitta la pièce en trombe sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre et la jeune femme entendit un juron sonore résonner dans le couloir tandis qu'il s'éloignait au pas de course. Pourquoi y était-elle allée sans le lui dire ? Pourquoi tout faire toute seule ? Pour se faire plaindre ? Il arriva devant l'arrêt de métro et poussa un autre juron, il comptait sur elle pour savoir comment se rendre à la clinique. De plus en plus exaspéré, il se résigna à demander son chemin à un vieux moldu qui passait par là. Aimable, le vieil homme lui indiqua le meilleur itinéraire et Draco partit aussi vite que s'il avait transplané. Le trajet, bien que relativement rapide, lui parut durer des heures et il maudit de toutes ses forces les transports moldus ainsi que Granger pour avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de se rendre dans une clinique moldue.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, il se rua à l'intérieur et se rendit à l'accueil, ne prêtant aucune attention aux quelques personnes qui y faisaient la queue. La secrétaire le regarda d'un air courroucé et il entendit des paroles peu aimables dans son dos.

« Monsieur, il faut faire la queue comme tout le monde.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps c'est important, s'écria Draco en lançant un regard furibond aux autres patients qui s'impatientaient.

\- Je vous le répète, il faut faire la queue. »

Il faillit taper du poing sur le comptoir mais parvint à se retenir et il inspira profondément pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme, sans grand résultat toutefois.

« _S'il vous plaît_ , c'est vraiment urgent, commença-t-il.

\- Monsieur, je vous le répète...

\- Bon sang, il s'agit de mon bébé ! »

Sa voix résonna dans le hall de la clinique qui devint silencieux et Draco écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était la première fois qu'il formulait cette idée à haute voix et cela l'emplit d'une étrange sensation. Les mains crispées avec force sur le comptoir, il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'une vieille femme s'était tournée vers la secrétaire.

« Miss, donnez à cet homme les renseignements qu'il demande, je suis disposée à attendre quelques minutes de plus. »

Des grognements s'élevèrent parmi les patients mais personne ne s'interposa. Draco jeta un regard dans la direction de la femme qui venait de parler et elle lui adressa un sourire empreint de douceur.

« Bon, qui cherchez-vous ? consentit enfin à demander la secrétaire.

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Elle avait rendez-vous ?

\- Oui. »

Elle pianota quelques instants sur son ordinateur et finit par lui donner l'étage et le service où se trouvait Hermione. Il s'éloigna en courant en direction des ascenseurs et se retint de pousser un juron quand il entendit la voix nasillarde de la secrétaire.

« On est dans une clinique ici, on ne court pas ! »

Il appuya de façon frénétique sur le bouton d'appel mais voyant que l'ascenseur n'arrivait pas, Draco se rua dans les escaliers et grimpa les cinq étages à toute vitesse. A bout de souffle, il se précipita dans le couloir et déchanta en arrivant devant un autre secrétariat. Fort heureusement, la salle d'attente était vide.

« Miss Granger? Hmm... Hermione, c'est bien cela?

\- Oui oui, fit Draco avec impatience

\- Elle est en salle dix-huit mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller, elle subit un examen. Hé attendez, vous ne pouvez pas... »

Mais Draco s'était déjà élancé, manquant de déraper sur le carrelage d'une propreté impeccable. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle dix-huit sans prendre le temps de frapper tant il se sentait paniqué. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise en le voyant apparaître et le médecin qui était en train de l'examiner se tourna vers Draco d'un air peu amène.

« Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ?

\- Granger ! », s'écria Draco en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Quand cela s'était-il produit exactement ? Il l'ignorait mais tout ce qui comptait en cet instant était qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser partir son enfant. Hermione lui lança un drôle de regard et se redressa tant bien que mal tout en faisant signe au médecin que tout allait bien.

« Ecoute Malefoy, je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à ça, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je reconnais que j'aurais dû te le dire mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. »

Draco fut soudain pris d'une peur abominable, si oppressante qu'il eut l'impression qu'un tas de pierres venait de tomber dans sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que tu... tu... fit-il en lançant au médecin qui demeurait silencieux un regard horrifié.

\- Non, le docteur vérifiait seulement que tout allait bien.

\- Le bébé va bien ? », demanda brusquement Draco en se tournant vers le médecin.

Celui-ci l'observa des pieds à la tête comme s'il l'évaluait et montra une image en noir et blanc sur un écran.

« Tout est parfaitement normal, dit-il calmement. L'opération devrait se dérouler sans aucun problème. » ajouta-t-il en scrutant sa réaction.

Après être passé par à peu près toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, Draco s'approcha d'Hermione qui paraissait déboussolée et un peu effrayée.

« Il faut qu'on parle Granger. J'ai bien réfléchi. Depuis le début, tu as tout fait toute seule, tout décidé. Même si ça m'énerve, je crois que je peux comprendre pourquoi. Mais écoute-moi bien, il doit exister un autre moyen. Je... Je veux garder ce bébé. »

La tension était palpable et le regard du médecin allait alternativement de l'un à l'autre.

« Et je ne crois pas que tu aies envie qu'il s'en aille non plus. »

.

* * *

.

Fin du chapitre, on dirait qu'à chaque fois ils deviennent plus longs, ça va vite devenir un problème !  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

.

 **Faits divers**

\- Attention, je ne suis ni pour ni contre l'IVG, je pense que ça dépend des situations. Je ne dis pas non plus qu'Hermione agit comme il le faudrait, c'est juste que ça se passe comme ça pour l'histoire, voilà tout.  
\- Quand je relis ces chapitres, je me dis que Draco passe pour un type relativement sympa et hyper différent de ce qu'il est dans les livres mais je vous rassure les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Leur passif est tout de même important même si cela n'a pas encore été abordé. Patience...  
\- J'ai hâte que Narcissa apprenne tout ça, pas vous ?  
\- Pour le coup du téléphone, hmm... Disons qu'il est dans un local isolé des ondes magiques, c'est comme ça que je l'ai visualisé en tous cas !

.

Ah je parle encore à tort et à travers, alors à bientôt !  
Merci de lire cette histoire !


	4. Chapitre IV

Merci à tous les gens qui suivent cette histoire, il y a eu une croissance du nombre de lecteurs avec le dernier chapitre, je n'en reviens pas mais je suis ravie !

Un grand merci aux personnes suivantes : **EliseWeas, stefanyboh, Maxine3482** (qui me suit depuis longtemps !) **, Nyxes-Sombre Plume** , **Chocolaundvanilla** , **Berenice, Swangranger** et **caalx** ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent sans forcément se faire connaître ! **  
**

 **Guest** : Je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça pour les autres chapitres !

 **Guest** (2) : Merci beaucoup, la suite arrivera aussi vite que possible.

 **Berenice** : Oui j'aviserai mais je me fais opérer bientôt alors ça va forcément ralentir un peu le rythme. Astoria est un personnage un peu plus complexe que ce que tu penses.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Au grand jour**

.

 **Le deuxième mois – Partie II**

.

Le visage reflétant à la fois l'émerveillement, la perplexité et la plus vive des angoisses, Draco se tenait le nez collé à une photographie en noir et blanc qu'il venait de sortir discrètement de la poche de sa veste. Il tourna le morceau de papier dans tous les sens en fronçant les sourcils et le tapota même du bout des doigts. Il poussa finalement un soupir et rangea le cliché à toute vitesse dans sa poche en entendant du bruit. Sa mère venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et Draco l'entendit s'adresser avec le plus grand sérieux du monde au jardinier qui avait apparemment planté les mauvaises fleurs dans l'allée centrale du jardin. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis jeta un regard par la fenêtre du salon, les fleurs violettes qu'il aperçut lui parurent tout à fait convenables. Mais Narcissa mettait un point d'honneur à ce que leur nouvelle demeure - qu'elle avait renommé « La Maison Malefoy », préférant éviter l'emploi du terme « manoir » qui eût ravivé de mauvais souvenirs - soit en tous points parfaite. Quitte à rendre fous ses employés au passage.

« J'imagine que ce pauvre jardinier a planté une fleur de travers. », fit alors une voix chevrotante à l'accent moqueur.

Draco se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, la vieille femme avait beau se déplacer à l'aide d'une canne, elle était plus silencieuse qu'une souris. Cassandra Malefoy tendit un bras dans sa direction et il s'empressa de le saisir pour la conduire jusqu'au canapé du salon.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'empêcher de faire ma sieste. », grommela-t-elle.

Par un beau jour d'été, - Draco pensait qu'une sombre nuit d'orage eût mieux convenu - la vieille femme avait sonné à leur porte, alors qu'ils vivaient encore dans le Wiltshire, moins de six mois après la mort de Lucius. Très jeune sœur d'Abraxas Malefoy, le grand-père de Draco, elle s'était enfuie de chez elle à l'âge de dix-sept ans pour épouser un Moldu français de huit ans son aîné, avec qui elle n'avait cependant jamais eu d'enfants malgré une vie commune s'étendant sur plus de soixante ans. Ayant fait des choix de vie scandaleux pour l'époque, Cassandra avait été soigneusement effacée de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Malefoy. Une visite au Ministère de la Magie avait néanmoins suffi à prouver son identité auprès de Narcissa et Draco. Le mari de Cassandra était mort quelques temps auparavant, et n'ayant plus rien qui la rattachât à la France, elle avait décidé de revenir dans la maison de son enfance maintenant que celle-ci « était débarrassée des imbéciles qui y vivaient » selon ses propres dires.

Après de longues années, Cassandra Malefoy avait repris sa place dans la famille et s'était installée au Manoir qu'elle possédait en partie, ses parents s'étant contentés de la rayer de leurs vies sans se soucier de la déshériter de manière officielle, certains qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Après que Narcissa eût évoqué leur intention de déménager, c'était tout naturellement que la vieille dame avait fait le choix de les accompagner, car après tout, comme elle se plaisait si souvent à le leur rappeler : « ils restaient sa seule famille en dépit de leurs actions stupides ».

La cohabitation des deux femmes ne se déroulait pas sans heurts et Draco ne doutait pas un seul instant que n'eût été sa peur du qu'en-dira-t-on, Narcissa n'aurait jamais accepté de l'accueillir dans sa demeure. Leurs personnalités étaient diamétralement opposées et Cassandra ne se privait pas de faire enrager Narcissa de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. La vieille femme se montrait un peu plus agréable avec Draco mais éprouvait à son égard beaucoup moins d'indulgence que sa mère. Il n'était pas sans ignorer que l'idée saugrenue de le faire travailler du côté moldu avait été émise par elle en premier lieu afin qu'il « fasse enfin quelque chose de ses dix doigts ». Ironiquement, Cassandra approuvait son choix de carrière et ne s'adoucissait jamais autant que lorsqu'il lui préparait son plat préféré, ce qu'il faisait toujours en rechignant plus ou moins. Mais contrairement à ce que son attitude pouvait laisser transparaître, il était amusé par cette grand-tante qui ne mâchait pas ses mots et ne se privait jamais de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Draco trouvait en elle un adversaire de taille pour des joutes verbales endiablées.

Narcissa fit son apparition dans le salon et retînt une grimace en apercevant la vieille femme assise sur le canapé.

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Narcissa... »

Elle déposa ses affaires sur la table basse et s'installa sur un fauteuil à l'opposé de Cassandra. Draco sentit une goutte de sueur dégouliner le long de son dos, il les avait réunies pour leur annoncer une nouvelle qui serait sans doute déjà difficile à avaler et voilà qu'elles étaient déjà toutes deux d'une humeur massacrante. Il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers une table où étaient disposées plusieurs bouteilles en cristal et se servit un verre qu'il avala d'un trait. Il ne sentit néanmoins pas déferler en lui une vague de courage comme il l'avait espéré mais plutôt une sensation de brûlure dans l'estomac. De mieux en mieux.

« Bon alors euh... Je vous ai réunies aujourd'hui pour... »

Cassandra émit un bruit fortement semblable à un ronflement qui le fit s'interrompre et rouler des yeux en voyant celle-ci lui adresser un clin d'œil. Autant ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, songea-t-il, il fallait de toute façon le faire et il n'existait aucun moyen d'y échapper.

« Je voudrais vous annoncer une nouvelle importante...

\- Fais donc, s'impatienta Narcissa dont les yeux suivaient le travail du jardinier, que l'on voyait s'affairer par la fenêtre du salon.

\- Il va y avoir un nouveau venu dans la famille, fit-il à toute vitesse, guettant leurs réactions.

\- Si tu es en train de m'annoncer que tu as découvert l'existence de je ne sais quel grand-oncle disparu... », commença sa mère d'un air furibond.

La vieille dame semblait cependant avoir compris ce qu'il voulait dire et elle l'observa d'un air grave avant d'hocher la tête.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que cette Astoria rentre dans la famille. », soupira-t-elle.

Narcissa les regardait tous les deux d'un air interloqué et elle ouvrit grand la bouche lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il retournait.

« Astoria attend un enfant ? », s'écria-t-elle.

Draco ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises tel un poisson hors de l'eau, sous le regard soudain amusé de Cassandra, qui émit un petit sifflement. Cette vieille bique était décidément beaucoup trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

« Non. », répondit-il finalement.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils tandis que Cassandra était prise d'une quinte de toux ressemblant étrangement à un fou rire.

« Ce n'est pas Astoria qui est enceinte. », poursuivit-il.

Saisissant son courage à deux mains, il leur expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était produit et constata avec appréhension que sa mère devenait de plus en plus pâle de minute en minute. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, pensa-t-il, se préparant mentalement à la crise qui allait inévitablement suivre.

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! », rugit-elle.

Par Merlin.

. . .

Étendue de tout son long sur le lit, Hermione appréciait pleinement l'absence de nausées matinales et déplorait de devoir se rendre au travail. La jeune femme porta une main à son ventre et ne put retenir un sourire. Il était toujours là.

La réaction de Malefoy l'avait surprise au plus haut point et elle avait tout d'abord protesté avec véhémence, évoquant toutes les raisons existantes de ne pas garder cet enfant. Mais le voir sur un moniteur - même si à ce stade il était difficilement possible de distinguer autre chose qu'une petite tache - l'avait profondément ébranlée et à en juger par la réaction de Malefoy, il en allait de même pour lui. Tout aussi grossier qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, celui-ci l'avait entraînée sans ménagement hors de la salle d'examen avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit au médecin. Ce dernier l'avait rappelée un peu plus tard sur son téléphone portable pour savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire et s'était proposé pour assurer son suivi, lui expliquant qu'elle devrait faire quelques analyses de sang le plus rapidement possible et qu'ils étudieraient les résultats ensemble.

Bien sûr, si l'idée de garder l'enfant la réjouissait cela n'atténuait en rien la complexité de la situation. Attendre l'enfant d'un ex-Mangemort aux actions douteuses pendant la guerre lui faisait tourner la tête dès lors qu'elle y pensait. S'ajoutait à cela le fait que tout au long de leur adolescence, ils s'étaient tous deux détestés au plus haut point pour des raisons diverses et variées. Bien des années plus tard, il lui semblait cependant être devenu quelqu'un de différent du Draco Malefoy de ses souvenirs d'adolescente. Un bon point pour lui.

Une fois sortis de la clinique, ils s'étaient installés dans le premier café qu'ils avaient trouvé. S'il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'en dépit de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il désirait toujours être avec Astoria, il lui avait également annoncé son intention d'être présent dans la vie de son enfant. Que ce fut Draco ou Hermione, aucun des deux ne désirait avoir affaire à l'autre plus que nécessaire aussi avaient-ils convenus que la jeune femme élèverait l'enfant sous son nom à elle. Malefoy avait malgré tout proposé de le reconnaître officiellement mais ils étaient tous deux tombés d'accord sur le fait que cela aurait compliqué inutilement les choses. Déjà du point de vue d'Astoria et également parce qu'Hermione ne désirait pas que la paternité de son enfant fut révélée au grand jour.

Elle lança un bref regard au calendrier fixé sur un des murs de sa chambre tout en s'habillant et pensa que Draco devait être en train d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère. Chose qu'elle avait initialement refusé, gardant un souvenir assez désagréable de Narcissa Malefoy mais il lui avait à juste titre fait remarquer qu'il s'agissait là de son petit-fils.

« Ce sera peut-être une fille. », lui avait-elle fait remarquer pour tester sa réaction.

Là encore, elle avait été surprise. Il s'était contenté d'hocher la tête, répondant que fille ou garçon tant que l'enfant étai en bonne santé il serait ravi. Leur discussion avait cependant fait naître en elle une angoisse nouvelle : comment allait-elle annoncer tout cela à sa propre famille ?

Plus nerveuse que jamais, Hermione verrouilla la porte de son appartement et sortit de son immeuble. Elle prit la direction du métro et constata qu'elle était en retard. Transplaner n'étant pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait et son appartement ne comportant pas de cheminée, elle se rendait chaque matin au Ministère en passant par l'entrée des visiteurs. Elle arriva à son bureau un peu essoufflée et grimaça en voyant la pile documents qui s'y trouvait déjà. La mort dans l'âme, elle s'attela à la tâche mais finit par remarquer que ses collègues chuchotaient sur son passage en lui lançant des regards plus ou moins discrets. Intriguée, la jeune femme essaya d'entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient tout au long de la matinée mais ils cessaient aussitôt de parler dès lors qu'elle s'approchait. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir des toilettes, Hermione entendit des voix s'élever des cabines adjacentes et tendit l'oreille par curiosité.

« Non... Tu es sûre de ce que tu racontes ? chuchota une voix surexcitée.

\- Sûre et certaine. Enfin je ne dis pas que Pansy est toujours quelqu'un de fiable mais là elle semblait très sûre d'elle alors...

\- C'est dingue, je ne savais même pas que cette fille voyait quelqu'un.

\- Mais si, le type roux de la marque de farces et attrapes je crois. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et referma aussitôt la porte de sa cabine tandis que les deux femmes se lavaient les mains. Cette peste de Pansy Parkinson, si jamais celle-ci croisait sa route, elle l'étranglerait de ses propres mains. Elle s'assit sur le siège des toilettes, complètement désemparée. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Bien évidemment, elle savait que cette grossesse ne serait pas restée un secret indéfiniment mais que cela se sache de cette façon... Hermione sentit les sanglots s'amasser dans sa poitrine et après quelques minutes de lutte, elle finit par fondre en larmes. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à retrouver le contrôle de ses nerfs et sortit de sa cachette. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et passa de l'eau froide sur son visage mais rien n'y fit, ses yeux trahissaient ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers son bureau la tête haute, pas question de les laisser voir que cela l'atteignait.

Si elle pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, il s'avéra par la suite qu'elle avait tort.

. . .

Les rumeurs sur son état continuaient sans doute à aller bon train mais au moins ses collègues avaient-ils la décence de désormais faire comme si de rien n'était en sa présence. Néanmoins, une de ses craintes était que les ragots aient atteint Harry, qui travaillait à deux niveaux du sien. Surchargé de travail comme il l'était ces derniers temps, les occasions de le voir se faisaient rares et de plus, elle le soupçonnait de vouloir garder ses distances comme à chaque fois que Ron et elle se disputaient. La jeune femme avait beau savoir avec certitude qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, sa façon de prendre systématiquement le parti de Ron l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle savait également qu'il ne le faisait pas toujours consciemment, son sens de la loyauté ayant toujours été extrêmement développé.

Ruminant silencieusement à l'encontre d'Harry, Hermione attrapa la pile de dossiers qu'elle venait de traiter et se dirigea vers le bureau de William Betchley. Celui-ci se leva aussitôt de son bureau en l'apercevant et elle fut si surprise qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Miss Granger, que me vaut ce plaisir ? claironna-t-il d'une voix joyeuse qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.

\- Euh... Je viens vous apporter ces dossiers, bredouilla-t-elle en lui tendant le tas de documents.

\- Donnez-moi ça. Allez, asseyez-vous. »

Sidérée, Hermione ne protesta pas et se demanda ce que pouvait bien cacher cette attitude inhabituelle.

« Alors, vous vous sentez bien ici ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous aimez travailler avec nous ? C'est important le bien-être des employés vous savez. Voudriez-vous prendre un peu de temps pour vous ? Quelques jours de congés peut-être, il me semble que vous n'en prenez jamais.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me renvoyer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Quoi ? Oh non pas du tout, voyons quelle idée saugrenue. Non, je voudrais simplement savoir si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous.

\- Pour... moi ?

\- Mais oui, fit-il d'une voix soudain impatiente.

\- Et bien, j'aimerais avoir un peu plus de responsabilités. », avoua-t-elle.

Le sourire de William Betchley disparut un bref instant de son visage.

« De nouvelles attributions... Pourquoi pas, je vais me pencher sur la question. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Après des années de travail dans la plus totale indifférence, voilà que sa carrière allait peut-être enfin décoller. La jeune femme quitta son bureau d'un pas joyeux et prit la direction opposée à celle de son appartement. Elle arriva devant une bâtisse à l'aspect un peu délabré.

« Tu sembles de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, fit alors une voix.

\- Bonjour Dylan, répondit-elle en souriant. Je viens d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle effectivement.

\- Oh félicitations alors.

\- Merci. »

Dylan Johnson de son nom complet était un fringant jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré ici-même, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois lorsqu'elle était venue visiter l'endroit pour la toute première fois. Hermione avait toujours adoré les animaux et la disparition de son chat Pattenrond des suites d'une maladie l'avait profondément attristée. Aussi avait-elle cherché du réconfort ici, un refuge pour chats abandonnés dirigé par une association ayant pour but de les réhabiliter. De temps à autres, principalement le mercredi et le week-end, des enfants issus de milieux défavorisés ou handicapés venaient ici pour s'occuper des animaux. Son premier jour s'était déroulé paisiblement, guidé par les bons conseils de Dylan, bénévole depuis un certain temps déjà. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'elle paraissait être triste et elle s'était confiée sur la disparition récente de son chat, tout en se sentant un peu stupide de se plaindre dans un endroit pareil. Ce à quoi il lui avait répondu : _« La peine des uns et des autres ne peut pas être comparée. Elle existe c'est tout. »_. Et depuis ce jour, ils étaient amis. Il était en fin de compte ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une vie sociale pour elle.

Toujours disposé à l'écouter, il ne se confiait néanmoins jamais quant à sa vie en dehors de l'association, Hermione savait seulement qu'il travaillait dans l'informatique et était passionné d'art. Mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas outre mesure, après tout elle-même ne lui racontait pas tout. Son statut de sorcière pour commencer. Aucun enfant ne devait venir ce soir-là mais c'était le jour du grand nettoyage et ils travaillèrent jusqu'en début de soirée. Profitant d'un bref moment de pause, Hermione partit s'isoler dans une pièce servant de débarras lorsqu'elle vit que sa mère avait laissé un message sur son téléphone. Elle voulut avertir Dylan mais ne le trouva pas.

Le message était assez court, sa mère lui disant que son père et elle s'inquiétaient un peu de ne pas recevoir davantage de nouvelles de sa part. Si elle pouvait les rappeler dans le courant du week-end cela leur ferait très plaisir. La jeune femme contempla un instant son téléphone, le doigt posé sur la touche de rappel. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur annoncer pareille nouvelle par téléphone tout de même.

« Bonjour Maman, je ne suis plus avec Ron mais j'ai une surprise. Après une erreur monumentale, je suis enceinte de la dernière personne au monde que tu pourrais apprécier... Oh par Merlin elle va me tuer c'est sûr. », marmonna-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Soudain, un bruit de chute résonna dans le débarras, la faisant sursauter. Elle s'approcha néanmoins de l'origine du bruit et eut la surprise de découvrir Dylan, enfoui sous une montagne d'objets poussiéreux. Hermione se figea instantanément, sans même penser à l'aider. Il se releva tant bien que mal, toussant et crachotant à cause de la poussière.

« Tu... Tu m'as entendue ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. Je suis désolé Hermione, j'étais train de chercher quelque chose et quand tu t'es mise à parler je n'ai pas osé te faire savoir que j'étais là...

\- Oh Seigneur... »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard un peu gêné avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- ...

\- Je peux faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. », proposa-t-il.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent des miaulements et aboiements surexcités ainsi que les cris d'autres bénévoles. Les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent hors du débarras au pas de course et tombèrent sur un hibou grand-duc d'une taille impressionnante qui fonça aussitôt sur Hermione, déposant devant elle un épais rouleau de parchemin. Jetant un coup d'œil à Dylan qui s'était éloigné pour calmer les animaux que la vue du hibou avait affolé, elle déroula le parchemin à la hâte.

Un cri d'horreur jaillit de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se plaquait une main sur la bouche. Elle avait sous les yeux un article de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ daté du jour-même au titre affreusement explicite. Pire encore, l'article était accompagné d'un mot rédigé d'une écriture élégante, la priant de se rendre à l'adresse indiquée le lendemain sans faute. Les initiales N.M. inscrites au bout du parchemin ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité de son auteur. Hermione déglutit péniblement, toute cette histoire virait au cauchemar. Sa main tremblante lâcha l'article qu'un courant d'air fit s'envoler pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Fébrile, elle se précipita pour le ramasser.

 _Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger, un enfant hors mariage ?  
Tous les détails sur cette romance improbable !_

Elle avait eu tort, la situation était devenue bien pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

.

* * *

.

C'est tout pour cette fois, alors ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout !

.

 **Faits divers**

\- Pour l'info, voici le titre original avec lequel j'ai commencé à écrire: _A chance to love you_ , j'ai finalement opté pour un titre français mais pas traduit littéralement, car _Une chance de t'aimer_ ne sonnait pas très bien selon moi.  
\- J'adore Cassandra, c'est un de mes personnages préférés parmi ceux que j'ai pu imaginer.  
\- Dylan aurait pu s'appeler Benjamin ou William puis j'ai trouvé que ça serait assez drôle que son prénom commence par la même lettre que celui de Draco.  
\- Le titre symbolise le fait que le secret de cette grossesse ait été éventé. Je suis un peu cruelle avec cette pauvre Hermione.

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapitre V

Bonjour à tous ! Merci encore pour ce nombre de vues mirobolant, je suis ravie que cette histoire ait l'air de vous plaire.

Un remerciement aux nouveaux venus : **Swangranger** , **anne-chasouslik** et **Chlo.D**.

 **Chlo.D :** Tant mieux si tu es à fond ça me fait super plaisir. La suite est en préparation !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 5 :** **L'unique solution**

.

 **Le deuxième mois – Partie III**

.

Aucune des quatre personnes présentes dans le salon impeccablement rangé des Malefoy ne s'était encore hasardée à prononcer un seul mot. Un léger bruit rompait le silence oppressant de cette réunion au sommet qu'Hermione vivait comme la plus terrible des épreuves. Étrangement, la seule personne qui semblait s'amuser de cette situation inconfortable était la vieille femme, qui grignotait un biscuit aux amandes avec application. De longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé retombant sur ses épaules un peu voûtées et vêtue d'une robe moldue, Hermione ignorait de qui il s'agissait, mais elle lui paraissait être de loin la personne la plus aimable de cette étrange assemblée.

L'exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ était posé bien en évidence sur la table basse, dans un acte accusateur que ni Hermione ni Draco ne pouvaient ignorer. Narcissa posait un regard dénué de toute expression sur la jeune femme, qui luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. De façon inconsciente, elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction du hall d'entrée comme pour s'assurer de la présence d'une échappatoire.

Draco quant à lui lançait des regards mal assurés en direction de sa mère et évitait autant que possible de poser les yeux sur le fameux journal. Cet article abominable arrivait au pire moment possible et il frémissait à l'idée que tout le monde sorcier y ait eu accès. Sa mère lui avait envoyé une copie de l'article incriminé ainsi qu'un mot bref lui intimant de venir ici sans délai. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la demeure, elle ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard et ce silence lui paraissait pire que tous les hurlements qu'elle aurait pu pousser. Il observa Granger du coin de l'œil, toujours fortement amincie, elle semblait néanmoins être en meilleure forme en dépit de l'air paniqué qu'elle arborait. La brève vague de compassion qu'il éprouva en la regardant disparut cependant rapidement au profit de la colère. Cette erreur allait lui coûter très cher et la voir devant lui le lui rappelait cruellement. Il était tout aussi responsable qu'elle de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant mais il était plus facile de lui en vouloir que d'affronter la réalité.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. La voix de Cassandra retentit alors dans le salon sous le regard effaré de Draco.

« En tant que matriarche de cette famille dysfonctionnelle, il me semble que c'est à moi de parler en premier. », dit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Narcissa n'aurait pas eu une réaction différente si la vieille femme l'avait giflé et son regard devint plus noir que jamais tandis qu'elle tremblait d'une rage mal dissimulée, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son luxueux fauteuil. Son visage d'ordinaire d'une pâleur presque fantomatique, se colorait peu à peu de plaques rouges et Hermione fut presque étonnée de ne pas voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Indifférente à cela, la vieille dame regarda la jeune femme avec une bienveillance évidente qui la rassura quelque peu.

« Tout cela est un peu soudain mais vous me paraissez être quelqu'un de très bien, poursuivit Cassandra. Et en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Astoria de toute façon. », ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers la jeune fille d'un air conspirateur.

Hermione lui lança un regard interloqué, partagée entre l'envie de rire devant son franc-parler et peut-être aussi la désapprobation face à son attitude vis-à-vis d'Astoria, qui était peut-être la seule à être innocente dans toute cette histoire. Draco avait porté une main à son front dans un geste de désespoir manifeste avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil comme s'il voulait y disparaître. Ce qui était probablement le cas, songea la jeune femme.

Le regard toujours sombre, Narcissa s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour signifier son intention de prendre la parole.

« Tu peux y aller, fit alors la vieille dame en lui adressant un geste désinvolte de la main, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, je ne voudrais pas leur gâcher la surprise de ta merveilleuse idée. »

Narcissa parut sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge et avec toute la maîtrise dont elle était capable, elle se tourna finalement vers Hermione, qui se recroquevilla malgré elle sur son fauteuil.

« Le directeur de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ a eu la présence d'esprit de m'en envoyer un exemplaire avant sa publication. J'ai pris des dispositions pour faire interdire ce numéro et ai prévenu que quiconque colporterait ces rumeurs d'enfants hors mariage serait poursuivi en justice. Mais comme elles sont vraies évidemment je ne pourrais pas le faire. Néanmoins, cela devrait les dissuader pendant quelques temps de publier quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? s'enquit Draco.

\- Toi, tu te tais, siffla Narcissa. Tu peux déjà remercier Merlin qu'Astoria ne soit pas là pour voir ça et que ses parents aient déménagé en Australie l'année dernière, ce genre de rumeurs ne devraient pas les atteindre avant un moment. »

Ils ne savent même pas que je suis avec leur fille, pensa Draco non sans une pointe d'amertume. Astoria n'avait jamais cherché à officialiser leur relation auprès de sa famille et ironiquement, il se félicitait désormais de ne s'être presque jamais rendu à toutes ces soirées du Ministère auxquelles elle le priait souvent de l'accompagner. Quand cela arrivait néanmoins, Astoria ne manifestait pas d'attention particulière à son égard, préférant rester discrète sur sa vie privée. La dernière soirée avait été une exception et il ne doutait pas que son comportement était dû au fait qu'elle partait en France et souhaitait lui rendre la chose plus facile à accepter.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule solution à toute cette histoire, poursuivit Narcissa. La réputation de notre famille est en jeu et je ne permettrai pas que tu la ternisses Draco, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait. Tu vas donc assumer tes responsabilités.

\- J'ai déjà dit que je comptais m'occuper de cet enfant, dit-il d'un ton irrité.

\- En effet, mais tu vas faire plus que cela. Tu vas l'épouser. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans le salon et Hermione mit du temps pour en comprendre le sens. Un cauchemar, cela ne pouvait être que cela. Discrètement, elle se pinça le bras et poussa aussitôt un cri de douleur.

« Aïe !

\- Vous avez un problème ? fit Narcissa d'un ton froid.

\- Euh... Non. Ou plutôt si, je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser votre fils, s'insurgea Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ah non ? Il aurait fallu penser à tout cela avant de faire un enfant avec, répliqua Narcissa d'un ton acerbe.

\- Je ne compte pas l'épouser non plus, il y a sûrement une autre façon de remédier à tout ça, s'insurgea Draco.

\- Je crains fort que non. Un enfant hors mariage est très mal vu dans notre monde, d'autant plus que nous faisons partie d'une des familles les plus importantes de Grande-Bretagne. »

A ces mots, Cassandra émit une sorte de ricanement qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler et Narcissa lui lança un regard furibond.

« Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter peut-être ?

\- Pas spécialement. Je suis d'accord sur le principe, il est inenvisageable que cette charmante jeune femme élève seule mon arrière-petit-fils ou mon arrière-petite-fille. »

Draco faillit lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'en serait pas vraiment l'arrière-grand-mère mais jugea finalement préférable de se taire, une décision avisée.

« Mais... Mais... bredouilla Hermione. Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui enfin ! »

La façon dont elle avait dit cela vexa presque Draco même si lui non plus n'éprouvait aucun désir de l'épouser.

« Tu oublies Astoria dans cette histoire, fit-il à l'attention de sa mère.

\- Tu veux répéter ? C'est _moi_ qui oublie Astoria ? Tu ne crois pas que je préférerais que tu l'épouses plutôt qu' _elle_ ?

\- Je vous entends, vous savez, grommela Hermione.

\- Narcissa tu fais preuve d'une telle impolitesse, cette jeune femme attend l'enfant de ton fils dois-je te le rappeler ?

\- Ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, marmonna celle-ci.

\- Écoutez ma chère, dit Cassandra d'une voix douce. Je comprends que cette situation ne soit pas simple pour vous et que l'idée d'un mariage vous paraisse impensable pour le moment. Mais ne croyez-vous pas que cet enfant mérite de grandir au sein d'une famille ? Même si celle-ci jouit d'une réputation déplorable, cela je ne peux pas le nier (« Hmpf ! », fit Narcissa.). Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire de ce mariage une affaire médiatique, au contraire je pense qu'il serait mieux de faire profil bas pour le moment. Pour ma part, j'espère sincèrement que vous accepterez notre proposition même si elle n'est pas idéale. »

Hermione était bien trop choquée pour songer à répondre quoi que ce soit et se contenta de jeter un regard presque horrifié à Malefoy, qui se tenait immobile, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Il sembla finalement sortir de sa torpeur et parvint à se lever de son fauteuil. Se mettant à faire les cent pas, il ne prononça pas un seul mot pendant de longues minutes.

« Très bien, fit-il brusquement, marions-nous Granger. »

. . .

« Ma chérie ? »

Jean Granger lança un regard mal assuré en direction du jeune homme qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Hermione se racla bruyamment la gorge et Malefoy tourna la tête vers elles, un air peu affable sur le visage.

« Excuse-nous Maman, il faut que nous discutions de quelques petites choses. Peut-être pourrais-tu aller parler à Papa ? »

La jeune femme regarda son père à travers la baie vitrée de la véranda, il tondait la pelouse avec une fureur apparente. Si sa mère s'était montrée décontenancée par ce qu'Hermione leur avait annoncé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Robert Granger n'avait pas aussi bien pris la chose. Voir sa fille enceinte lui annoncer son mariage précipité avec un homme dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler était difficile à avaler.

« Oh chérie, il faut le comprendre. Pour lui, tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille.

\- J'ai vingt-six ans Maman, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Je le sais bien. Je n'étais guère plus âgée que toi lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, ajouta Jean avec tendresse. Vous pouvez rester ici pour discuter, je vais rejoindre ton père dehors.

\- Merci Maman. »

Une fois que sa mère eut refermé la baie vitrée derrière elle, Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy, le regard flamboyant.

« Alors ?

\- Hé bien quoi ? répondit Draco, l'air maussade.

\- Pourrais-tu faire un effort ? », persifla-t-elle.

Draco poussa un grognement tandis qu'elle le fixait d'un œil mauvais. Il considérait que sa présence en soi constituait déjà un effort remarquable de sa part mais préféra néanmoins ne pas se lancer dans ce qui promettait déjà d'être une belle dispute.

Quelques jours après la réunion qui s'était tenue dans la maison des Malefoy, il l'avait recontactée et Hermione avait à contrecœur accepté de le retrouver pour discuter plus en détails de ce qu'ils allaient faire, sachant que de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Malefoy lui avait alors contre toute attente proposé un compromis et elle avait alors mieux compris son brusque changement d'attitude de l'autre jour. Le mariage n'était pas négociable, cela elle en avait pleinement conscience. Il lui avait suggéré de jouer la comédie du couple parfait jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant, qui bénéficierait ainsi du nom des Malefoy, après quoi ils divorceraient dans la plus grande discrétion. Après beaucoup d'hésitations et de questionnements, Hermione avait fini par accepter sa proposition même si elle n'appréciait pas l'idée de devoir dissimuler la vérité. Mais avec son attitude déplorable, Malefoy était en train d'éventer la supercherie auprès de ses parents.

« Dois-je te rappeler que toute cette histoire de mariage n'est pas mon idée ? poursuivit-elle d'un ton excédé.

\- Tu as accepté à ce que je sache.

\- Comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix. », marmonna Hermione.

Un brusque vertige la fit vaciller et Draco esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-il d'une voix anormalement tendue.

\- Rien du tout, répondit-elle agacée, j'ai des étourdissements parfois, pas la peine de faire cette tête.

\- De quoi tu parles ? », grommela-t-il en croisant les bras.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pendant quelques secondes il lui avait paru sincèrement inquiet. La situation était terriblement surréaliste mais elle s'efforça de ne pas trop y penser pour le moment.

« Peu importe. Je suis d'accord pour faire croire à tout le monde que nous sommes un couple modèle mais fais un effort par Merlin. Mon père est trop énervé pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passe mais je suis presque certaine que ma mère a des doutes sur cette histoire. C'était censé être la partie la plus facile.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En fin de compte, ce n'est pas annoncer tout ça à mes parents qui me fait le plus peur... »

Draco sentit soudain une sensation désagréable s'insinuer en lui, il commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« ... C'est de l'annoncer à Harry et Ron.

\- Potter et Weasley, fit-il d'un ton qui irrita Hermione.

\- Jamais Harry ne nous laissera nous marier à moins d'être convaincus que... que nous... Oh par Merlin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Sinon, ne leur dis rien.

\- C'est hors de question, répliqua-t-elle.

\- De toute façon, tu es enceinte alors ils seront bien obligés d'y croire.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça, s'énerva Hermione, ce que tu peux être... »

Le bruit de la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait les fit tous les deux sursauter et la jeune femme attrapa aussitôt Malefoy par le bras en affichant un sourire aussi éclatant que possible. Surpris, il essaya malgré tout d'en faire autant et son rictus peu convaincant lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes. Fort heureusement, la mère d'Hermione n'avait rien remarqué.

« Je pense avoir réussi à convaincre ton père de venir prendre le thé avec nous, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le sofa. Peut-être que si vous nous expliquiez davantage comment votre histoire a débuté, il commencerait un peu à l'accepter ? Mon cher jeune homme, je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous avoir déjà été présentée n'est-ce pas ? »

Avant que Draco ait eu le temps de répondre, il vit Mrs Granger plisser les yeux, une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage.

« Néanmoins, vous ressemblez à un homme que j'ai déjà rencontré, Hermione tu te souviens, c'était la première fois que nous rencontrions les parents de Ronald. »

Oh pour s'en souvenir, elle s'en souvenait, comment oublier l'esclandre dont elle avait été témoin ce jour-là entre Lucius Malefoy et Mr Weasley ? Si elle avait déjà compris à cette époque que les Nés-Moldus pouvaient être traités différemment par certains sorciers, le regard du patriarche de la famille Malefoy lui avait fait comprendre l'ampleur de cette différence. Ses parents se tenaient en retrait lorsque la dispute s'était produite et n'avaient pas tout compris mais l'expression choquée de leurs visages en disait long. Par la suite, Hermione ne leur en avait jamais expliqué la véritable raison, de même qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné les réflexions narquoises de Draco où le rôle particulier qu'il avait joué pendant la guerre. Déjà, parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se plaindre et également car elle voulait éviter à tout prix que ses parents se sentent responsables d'une quelconque façon que ce soit.

« Il ne m'a pas laissé une très bonne impression, ajouta Mrs Granger, d'un air embarrassé.

\- C'était mon père. », dit alors Draco d'un ton neutre.

Hermione le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi lui racontait-il cela ?

« Il avait des idées... Mauvaises. Je les ai partagées pendant longtemps parce que je n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa et Hermione se mit à fixer sa mère nerveusement, ses mains tripotant l'ourlet de sa jupe. Comment allait-elle réagir à ce genre d'aveu ? En y réfléchissant, elle-même ne savait qu'en penser, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Malefoy s'exprimer à ce propos devant elle.

« J'imagine que cela ne doit pas lui plaire n'est-ce pas ? dit Mrs Granger avec douceur, sans insister sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Il est mort depuis plusieurs années mais il doit se retourner dans sa tombe, c'est certain.

\- J'en suis navrée pour vous. »

Après un nouveau moment de silence qui parut à Hermione une éternité, sa mère s'adressa de nouveau à Malefoy.

« Est-ce qu'une tuile au citron vous ferait plaisir ? Je les prépare moi-même.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit Draco, l'air soudain intéressé.

\- Oui, c'est une recette de famille.

\- Je travaille moi-même dans le domaine de la cuisine.

\- Les biscuits doivent être prêts. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner à la cuisine et me donner votre avis ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

Laissant une Hermione estomaquée sur le canapé, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur sucrée.

Par Merlin, que venait-il donc de se passer ?

.

* * *

.

C'est tout pour cette fois, le chapitre est un peu plus court et comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon opération de mardi décalera un peu la sortie des chapitres. J'espère en tous cas que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis/questions.

.

 **Faits divers**

\- Le mariage, vous l'aviez vu venir non ?  
\- Le fait que la mère d'Hermione, dentiste de profession, prépare des biscuits sucrés me faisait rire même si il est mentionné dans les livres qu'ils ont essentiellement des aliments sans sucre chez eux.  
\- La belle-mère qui est fascinée par son futur gendre, cela me semblait indispensable pour pallier au fait qu'Hermione, bébé ou pas, n'a pas envie d'épouser Draco.  
\- Dans ma vision des choses, je n'ai jamais imaginé Hermione racontant tout à ses parents par rapport à tout ce qui se passe à l'école. A mon sens, elle ne leur a jamais dit plus que ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir.  
\- La prochaine étape vous l'aurez deviné, ça sera l'annonce faite aux anciens de Poudlard, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place c'est certain !  
\- Pas de Dylan ce coup-ci (même si je l'aime bien) mais hélas il n'avait pas sa place dans ce chapitre.

A bientôt !


	6. Chapitre VI

Bonjour à tous !

A ma propre surprise, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre avant de partir me faire charcuter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est encore un peu plus long que les autres et encore j'ai dû couper sur la fin.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, merci !

Spécial dédicace à **Swangranger** qui reviewe fidèlement sur toutes mes histoires, merciiii !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 6 :** **L'annonce**

.

 **Le deuxième mois – Partie IV**

.

Le patron du _Feu Follet_ , un bar de Londres qui ne jouissait pas de la même célébrité que _Le Chaudron Baveur_ mais qui était néanmoins fort plaisant, observait la scène qui se déroulait dans son établissement avec une discrétion relative et ne paraissait pas se rendre compte que des clients le hélaient depuis le comptoir avec un agacement croissant. Des choses étranges, il en avait vu pas mal dans sa carrière, son bar étant essentiellement populaire auprès de jeunes sorciers cherchant souvent à décompresser après une journée de travail harassante mais alors là, il assistait à une réunion improbable. Indifférent au client qui tentait vainement de lui placer une poignée de Mornilles dans la main, le barman tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'arriver à entendre quelque chose. A son grand regret, le brouhaha ambiant était bien trop fort et il finit par renoncer.

Hermione se tortillait dans tous les sens sur sa chaise et sentit avec horreur sa jambe heurter le pied de la table, qui était maculé d'une substance collante, probablement un résidu d'une boisson quelconque. S'efforçant de ne pas y prêter attention, la jeune femme lança un regard en coin à Malefoy, qui se tenait à sa gauche, aussi raide qu'un Eclair de Feu dans une attitude évoquant davantage un prédateur à l'affût qu'autre chose. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur celui qui se trouvait assis en face de lui, arborant une attitude tout aussi méfiante. Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, visiblement perplexes, semblaient attendre des explications quant à la raison de cette rencontre incongrue.

« Je peux savoir ce qu' _il_ fait ici Hermione ? demanda d'une voix grave Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas touché à son verre de Bièraubeurre.

\- Si tu crois que ça me plait petit pote Potter, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, grommela Draco, qui sentit soudain son pied se faire douloureusement écraser par un talon haut. Au moins Weasmoche n'est pas de la partie.

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour l'entendre insulter mon frère, s'indigna Ginny.

\- Excuse-le, fit Hermione, il est un peu... nerveux disons.

\- Si tu nous expliquais ce qui se passe, dit Ginny d'un ton plus aimable, et pourquoi Ron n'est pas là ?

\- Oh euh, je ne l'ai pas appelé. »

La remarque qu'Hermione aurait voulue anodine provoqua des changements chez ses deux amis. Harry parut aussitôt alarmé tandis qu'au contraire les yeux de Ginny se mirent à pétiller d'une malice qu'elle ne leur avait plus vue depuis longtemps. Draco faisait tinter les glaçons de son verre de Whisky Pur Feu de façon régulière, un bruit qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle lui lança un regard furibond qu'il ignora superbement et lorsqu'elle voulut lui écraser à nouveau le pied, elle ne rencontra que le vide. Par Merlin, il apprenait vite. Hermine observa d'un air un peu dépité son verre de jus de citrouille, qu'elle finit néanmoins par porter à ses lèvres.

« Et que faut-il en conclure ? questionna la jeune Weasley d'une voix où perçait un certain amusement.

\- Voilà, je... Enfin, nous devrais-je dire, devons vous annoncer plusieurs choses qui risquent de vous surprendre.

\- Finissons-en vite, marmonna Harry.

\- Pour une fois, je serais plutôt d'accord avec lui. », fit Draco.

La jeune femme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel mais ne put cependant retenir une moue boudeuse qui n'échappa pas à son amie, de plus en plus intriguée par la situation. Le moment était venu et curieusement Hermione se sentait encore plus nerveuse que pour son premier jour à Poudlard ou même pour ses ASPIC.

Somme toute, elle allait leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle, essaya-t-elle de se rassurer, et même si elle savait que les griefs entre Malefoy et Harry n'avaient jamais été clairement résolus, elle ne craignait pas que ce dernier se mette brusquement à l'ignorer. Seulement, cela risquait de ne pas être facile à accepter. Mais après tout, si son père avait réussi à digérer la chose, pourquoi Harry et Ginny ne le pourraient-ils pas ? Ton père ne sait pas tout non plus, chuchota une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête. Se cloîtrant dans un silence buté au début, son père semblait avoir été un peu adouci par l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve sa femme, tombée sous le charme de cet élégant jeune homme blond. Hermione elle-même devait reconnaître – mais jamais elle ne le lui avouerait – qu'il savait se montrer plaisant et charmeur dès lors qu'il en faisait l'effort. Sans doute cela était-il dû à son expérience avec les femmes.

« Tu pourrais y mettre un minimum du tien, soupira-t-elle à l'attention de Draco.

\- Ce sont tes amis, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, pas les miens.

\- Ça, on l'aura compris...

\- Hermione, veux-tu bien en venir au fait ? s'impatienta Harry.

\- Je suis enceinte et nous allons nous marier bientôt. », fit-elle d'une traite.

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles et elle guetta avec une appréhension grandissante la réaction de ses amis alors que Malefoy la regardait d'un air sidéré. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir les choses d'une façon aussi abrupte ? Bon, il reconnaissait volontiers ne pas avoir son mot à dire et d'ailleurs cela ne l'intéressait pas, mais tout de même. Harry paraissait avoir gobé un œuf de dragon tandis que Ginny hochait la tête d'un air énigmatique, à voir l'attitude d'Hermione, elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de ce genre-là. Bien évidemment, son petit-ami avait comme toujours une longueur de retard dans ce domaine et considérant qu'il lui avait fallu près de six ans pour remarquer son existence, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles. Sa main se posa discrètement sur la cuisse d'Harry pour tenter de l'apaiser mais il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.

« Tu... V-vous... _Quoi ?_ », bégaya-t-il en regardant alternativement Hermione et Malefoy d'un air horrifié.

Hermione lança un regard d'excuse à Ginny qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. _« Il finira bien par comprendre. »_ , semblait-elle vouloir dire.

« Oui Harry, tu as ben entendu. Draco tu veux bien confirmer ? »

L'emploi de son prénom par celle qu'il avait le plus détesté durant toute sa scolarité lui parut tellement surréaliste qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il sentit alors la jeune femme lui saisir le bras avec force - il avait rêvé où elle venait de le pincer ? - et hocha aussitôt la tête.

« Ce qu'elle vient de vous dire est vrai. », fit-il avec autant d'émotion qu'un pot de chambre, provoquant un soupir de la part d'Hermione.

Il lui jeta un regard exaspéré, cette fille n'était-elle donc _jamais_ contente ? Agacé, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention aux œillades assassines que lui lançait Potter.

« Mais... Je croyais que tu étais avec Ron ! s'exclama Harry avec une telle incrédulité que cela finit presque par vexer Hermione.

\- Tu pensais que je ne pourrais pas trouver mieux ? », lança-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Harry la regarda avec une moue signifiant qu'à son avis, celui qu'elle avait choisi était loin d'être 'mieux' que Ron tandis que Ginny émettait un bruit montrant sa désapprobation.

« Excuse-moi Ginny, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est simplement que depuis toujours, tout le monde m'imagine finir mes jours avec Ron que j'ai presque fini par me convaincre que cela se terminerait forcément ainsi, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce si mal que ça de ne pas vouloir vivre la vie que tout le monde a imaginé pour moi ? »

Draco se tourna vers elle, une étrange expression sur le visage. Son numéro était trop bien rodé, trop parfait pour qu'il n'y ait pas un semblant de vérité dedans. Ainsi donc, elle n'était pas aussi amoureuse de la belette que ce que tout le monde avait pu s'imaginer. A l'écouter, on aurait presque cru qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce que l'on ressentait en voyant sa propre vie dirigée par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela n'a rien à voir, se morigéna-t-il en s'obligeant à faire cesser cette vague de compassion qu'il se mettait de nouveau à éprouver à son égard.

« Vous êtes amoureux ? », demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint.

Prise au dépourvue, Hermione s'empourpra et se contenta d'un sourire qu'elle espérait convaincant. Ginny parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se contenta finalement de secouer la tête.

« Est-ce que ça dure depuis longtemps ? poursuivit-il.

\- Un mois et demi, avoua la jeune femme en sentant ses joues s'embraser. Depuis que je ne suis plus avec Ron pour être tout à fait exacte.

\- Et vous comptez vous _marier_ aussi vite ?

\- Oui. C'est à la fois pour le bien-être du bébé et aussi parce que... parce que... »

Par Merlin, elle n'allait pas réussir à le dire et risquait de tout faire rater.

« Parce que nous nous aimons. », fit alors Draco, en posant une main glacée sur celle crispée d'Hermione qui parut soulagée de n'avoir pas eu à le dire elle-même.

Allaient-ils réellement croire cela ? Plus elle y pensait, plus le mensonge semblait énorme. Ce mariage n'était en fin de compte qu'une mascarade mais il y avait quelque chose de bien réel pourtant. Sa main droite se posa sans qu'elle s'en rende compte sur son ventre et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air rêveur. Ginny, qui l'observait avec attention depuis le début, parut alors satisfaite et jaugea Malefoy du regard. Les années n'avaient en rien émoussé ce charme qui faisait se pâmer beaucoup de filles à Poudlard et sans le contrôle exercé par Lucius Malefoy, le jeune homme avait un maintien complètement différent. S'il semblait toujours être assez froid, Ginny ne lui voyait plus cet air méchant qu'affichait systématiquement son visage du temps de l'école. Elle estimait la situation invraisemblable mais pensait également que si Hermione leur racontait cela, il y avait bien une raison. Un enfant pouvait changer bien des choses et le sourire que son amie avait eu ne la trompait pas. Elle serait sans aucun doute une mère exceptionnelle.

Elle-même rêvait secrètement d'avoir un enfant mais n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec Harry, qui paraissait à mille lieux de ce genre de préoccupations tant il était lassé par son travail au Ministère. Parfois, elle se posait des questions, lui demanderait-il un jour de l'épouser ? Fonderaient-ils une famille ? Hermione avait vite apaisé ses doutes, oui Harry l'aimait profondément, mais bien qu'il soit un garçon ayant vécu assez de choses pour remplir deux vies entières, il n'était simplement pas prêt pour ça. Mais il le serait. C'est en partie pour cela et également parce qu'elle était une de ses plus fidèles amies depuis des années, que Ginny décida de lui accorder son soutien sans faille. Mais elle se promit néanmoins de faire regretter à Draco Malefoy d'être né si jamais il lui faisait le moindre mal. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'exercer ses talents magiques depuis qu'elle faisait partie des nouvelles recrues de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead mais elle demeurait particulièrement sûre d'elle en ce qui concernait son maléfice de Chauve-Furies. Jamais elle n'avait aussi bien maîtrisé un sortilège que celui-là.

Harry paraissait dubitatif et secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

« Mais... Vous ne vous connaissez même pas, argumenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

\- Je ne la connais peut-être pas aussi bien que toi Potter, c'est vrai. Mais je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment ton mot à dire dans cette histoire. »

Ginny et Hermione se tendirent, les deux hommes semblaient être à deux doigts de se jeter l'un sur l'autre et seul le fait de se trouver dans un lieu public les empêchait probablement de le faire.

« Ah tu crois ça ?

\- Je le crois en effet, fit Draco d'un ton tranchant.

\- Tu connais sa couleur préférée ? Le parfum qu'elle aime le plus ? Sa plus grande peur ? attaqua Harry d'un ton furieux. Hermione, ce type te traitait de... de... Tu-sais-quoi lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, enfin tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! »

Ginny esquissa une grimace et saisit fermement la main d'Harry dans la sienne pour tenter de le calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Il était dans un tel état qu'elle le sentait trembler de rage contre elle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa diatribe, à la surprise générale, Draco prit la parole d'une voix posée mais qui n'en demeurait pas moins menaçante.

« Le bleu. Elle aime l'odeur des vieux livres et celle de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Je pense que ce qui lui fait le plus peur c'est d'échouer même si désormais cela doit être que quelque chose arrive au bébé. »

La bouche ouverte sous le coup de la surprise, Harry jeta un regard à Ginny qui lui tapota la main en souriant. Pris à son propre piège, le coup était rude. Hermione paraissait sérieusement ébranlée et observait Draco, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Comment pouvait-il _savoir_ ? Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé alors comment pouvait-il énumérer toutes ces choses sur elle avec une telle facilité ?

Draco sembla réaliser que tout le monde l'observait et se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance. Lui-même ne savait pas d'où lui étaient venues toutes ces informations mais il vit avec satisfaction qu'il avait cloué le bec de Potter. Vaincu, celui-ci regarda Hermione d'un air douloureux mais résigné.

« Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- Par Merlin, tu sais déjà comment tu vas l'annoncer à Ron ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton presque angoissé.

Après un bref moment de silence, Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Par hibou peut-être ? », dit-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Son ami lui lança un regard désapprobateur et elle se demanda avec amusement si c'était là l'expression qu'elle avait eue lors de la plupart de leurs aventures. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs, un rire cristallin la fit revenir sur terre et elle regarda avec stupéfaction Ginny, qui venait d'éclater de rire. Harry lui-même consentit à se fendre d'un sourire – crispé il est vrai. Et l'espace d'un instant, Hermione aurait juré avoir vu la lèvre supérieure de Malefoy frémir.

« J'ai besoin d'un autre verre, fit Harry en se levant pour se diriger vers le comptoir d'un pas hasardeux.

\- Il va s'en remettre, leur assura Ginny. Il lui faut juste du temps, pas facile d'apprendre que sa meilleure se marie avec celui qu'elle détestait le plus. Bon alors, raconte-moi un peu comment tout ça s'est passé ? »

Hermione acquiesça et un coup d'œil en direction de Malefoy lui apprit sans surprise que celui-ci ne comptait pas l'aider davantage. Toujours troublée par ce qu'il avait dit à son sujet, elle détourna bien vite les yeux et commença à réciter l'histoire qu'ils avaient mise au point et qu'elle avait servie en premier lieu à ses propres parents.

La jeune femme songea qu'une autre étape venait d'être franchie, rendant tout cela de plus en plus concret. Narcissa avait voulu organiser elle-même le mariage mais Hermione s'y était farouchement opposée, craignant ce que sa future belle-mère pourrait orchestrer. Cassandra, puisque tel était le nom de cette étrange vieille femme, l'avait alors vivement encouragé à prendre les choses en main, ravie de voir qu'elle ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Si le mariage était en soi un événement de taille, les Malefoy lui avaient réservé une autre surprise. Narcissa recommandait qu'ils vivent au moins les premiers temps dans la maison familiale, afin de dissiper toutes les rumeurs montrant du doigt ce mariage somme toute précipité.

Si elle n'était guère enthousiaste, Draco ne l'était pas davantage. Il pensait qu'en vivant de leur côté, chacun serait plus libre de vaquer à ses occupations sans se préoccuper de l'autre. Mais en vivant avec sa famille, plus question d'y songer. Cassandra semblait de plus s'être prise d'une sincère affection pour Granger et il ne doutait pas qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il passe du temps avec la mère de son enfant. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Narcissa avait également engagé un majordome qui aurait pour tâche de se plier à leurs exigences à tous les deux, notamment pour les aider à organiser le mariage. Mis au courant de la situation particulière des futurs époux, Draco se demandait comment elle avait pu le convaincre de garder pareil secret qui aurait à coup sûr fait sa fortune s'il l'avait vendu à un quelconque journal et il la soupçonnait d'avoir eu recours au Serment Inviolable. Il haussa les épaules, bien sûr que non, c'était impossible. Espérons que ce type ne soit pas du genre fouineur sinon cela risquait de devenir intenable.

. . .

« On est vraiment obligés de faire ça ? grommela un jeune homme en ajustant sa cravate verte d'un geste expert.

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite réception n'exagère pas, gronda Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Mais je croyais que ce mariage devait rester secret !

\- Les premiers mois oui évidemment. Mais tu ne pourras pas dissimuler cela indéfiniment. C'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai organisé cette soirée où sont invités vos amis les plus proches. Quand cette histoire fera les gros titres - et crois-moi cela arrivera plus vite que tu ne le penses - vous aurez à votre disposition des personnes pouvant témoigner de votre _merveilleuse_ histoire d'amour. Ainsi, le nom de la famille ne sera peut-être pas trop entaché.

\- J'aurais pensé que ma propre mère serait la dernière à proposer un mariage avec Hermione Granger, tu n'as jamais pu la supporter.

\- Pas exactement. Pour tout dire, je ne la connais pas. Ce que je vois en revanche c'est qu'elle n'est pas très jolie, ne prend aucun soin d'elle-même et vu la situation dans laquelle elle s'est mise, plus aussi intelligente qu'au temps de Poudlard. Mais elle a quelque chose d'inestimable.

\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Draco.

\- Son nom. Le fait que la célèbre Hermione Granger, ancienne héroïne de guerre, entre dans la famille Malefoy est inespéré.

\- Il n'y a donc que ça qui te préoccupe ? marmonna Draco. La réputation de notre famille ? »

Sa mère haussa les épaules avant d'attraper son sac à main.

« Je constate que tu ne restes pas.

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de voir ça. », fit Draco entre ses dents tandis qu'elle sortait en trombe de la pièce.

« Monsieur désire-t-il un verre avant le début de la soirée ? dit alors un homme qui se tenait en retrait depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Non, il vaut mieux rester sobre si je veux avoir l'air convaincant.

\- Sage décision Monsieur.

\- Je peux vous poser une question... John c'est ça ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Comment êtes-vous passé de jardinier à majordome en l'espace de quelques jours ? »

En effet, Draco avait eu la surprise de reconnaître l'homme qui s'était l'autre fois fait rabrouer pour une histoire de fleurs, lorsque sa mère lui avait présenté celui qui l'aiderait désormais au quotidien.

« Votre mère n'avait pas confiance en quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir accepté ? Pour le salaire ?

\- Je n'ai que faire de gagner quelques Gallions de plus.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Puis-je parler librement ?

\- Allez-y.

\- Pour la perspective de ne plus être sous ses ordres. Elle me rendait fou à changer d'avis tous les jours sur ce qu'elle voulait que je plante dans votre jardin. »

Draco hocha la tête, il était certain que sa mère avait le pouvoir de faire tourner en bourrique ses employés. Un son en provenance de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter et la mort dans l'âme, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée dans ce que sa mère appelait la salle de réception. Il entendit John ouvrir la porte et reconnut avec soulagement les voix de Théodore et de sa femme. Mais par Merlin où était passée Granger ? fulmina-t-il en regardant l'imposante horloge comtoise qu'avait faite installer sa mère.

Plusieurs invités arrivèrent dont notamment Pansy Parkinson qui s'empressa de lui tourner autour en gloussant. Potter et la jeune Weasley firent leur apparition un peu plus tard et Draco commença intérieurement à maudire Granger d'être en retard. Il aperçut également certains élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui devaient faire partie des amis de Granger. Le jeune homme vit la rouquine lui lancer un regard interrogatif mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était tellement en retard. Et si le bébé avait eu un problème ? se demanda-t-il soudain. Il sortit avec précipitation le téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon, un curieux objet moldu somme toute bien pratique, qu'il avait été plus ou moins forcé d'adopter lorsqu'il s'était mis à travailler au restaurant. Pas de message.

Soudain, les choses se précipitèrent, il entendit du brouhaha dans le vestibule et vit alors apparaître un homme roux à la chevelure désordonnée. Les joues rouges et le regard un peu vitreux, Ron Weasley se précipita sur lui et le saisit par le col de sa chemise tandis qu'Harry essayait de le ceinturer. Draco aperçut brièvement le visage de Neville Longdubat qui semblait terrifié par l'attitude de Ron.

« Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? brailla Harry.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite !

\- Weasley, tu es chez moi alors je te conseille vivement de te calmer, fit Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas une fouine dans ton genre qui va me donner des ordres, hurla Ron. Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir !

\- Dans cet état, il est hors de question que tu t'approches d'elle, répondit-il d'un air menaçant. Va d'abord te calmer.

\- Ronald, arrête ça tout de suite, s'écria Ginny d'un air courroucé. Malefoy... Draco, où est la salle de bains ? »

A ce moment-là, tout le monde entendit avec horreur la voix d'Hermione résonner dans le hall d'entrée. Vêtue d'une simple robe noire et les cheveux noués en chignon, elle semblait arriver directement du Ministère.

« Je suis désolée, je travaillais sur un dossier et... »

Hermione se figea aussitôt en apercevant un Ron visiblement énervé, entraîné de force par Harry et Ginny. Le rouquin se débattit de plus belle et finit par se dégager pour venir se placer devant elle.

« Ron qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ta future belle-mère m'a invité, cracha-t-il.

\- Ecoute, tu devrais te calmer.

\- Arrête de me donner des ordres, tu as toujours fait ça avec moi ! »

La jeune femme recula d'un pas comme s'il l'avait giflée.

« Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps ça dure votre histoire ?

\- Ron je t'ai déjà tout expliqué. »

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un parc moldu près du Chemin de Traverse pour lui expliquer la situation en terrain neutre. Il était entré dans une colère noire et l'avait laissée en plan sur un banc. Elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de le rattraper car elle estimait impossible qu'il se calmât suffisamment pour avoir une discussion sensée. Que Narcissa l'ait invité n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal.

« Et tu penses que je vais croire que tu épouses ce serpent après un mois et demi ? Depuis combien de temps tu le voyais dans mon dos hein ?

\- Ronald Weasley tu dépasses les bornes. », fit-elle en croisant les bras.

Harry vint le saisir par le bras d'un air furieux mais Ron essaya de se dégager.

« En tous cas, je vois que ce n'est pas parce que tu rentres dans la famille Malefoy que tu sais pour autant t'habiller.

\- _Stupéfix_ ! »

Le rouquin tomba alors raide dans les bras d'Harry qui lança un regard surpris à Ginny, qui avait toujours sa baguette à la main et paraissait exaspérée.

« Je suis désolée Hermione, je vais lui remettre les idées en place avec Harry et je te promets qu'il te fera des excuses avant la fin de la soirée. »

La jeune femme voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave, compréhensible même, mais elle se sentait au bord des larmes et voir le regard attristé de Ginny posé sur elle n'arrangeait guère les choses. Harry, Ron et Ginny disparurent dans une pièce attenante, les chaussures de Ron couinant sur le parquet tandis qu'Harry le traînait tant bien que mal.

Le silence se fit dans la salle de réception et Hermione observa les tenues des autres invités. Longues robes de soirées et costumes élégants. Elle jeta un regard sur sa robe mal ajustée et usée.

« Granger, ça va aller ? fit Malefoy d'un ton plus doux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Si tu veux, je le jette dehors. »

Hermione secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas la peine et sentit alors une larme rouler sur sa joue. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit de la pièce en courant et se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'elle gravit à toute allure, désireuse de s'éloigner au plus vite du bruit des conversations. Une fois seule, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin et des larmes vinrent s'écraser sans bruit sur sa robe.

« Mais enfin que faites-vous ici ? », fit alors une voix qui la fit sursauter.

.

* * *

.

Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois.  
J'espère vraiment que cela vous aura plu, je l'ai moi-même beaucoup aimé ce petit chapitre.

.

 **Faits divers**

\- La confrontation Harry/Ginny/Hermione/Draco a été très simple à écrire, comme vous pouvez le voir notre cher Draco arrive à moucher Harry. Mais comment a-t-il pu répondre à ces questions ? Mystère... =)

\- Je n'ai pas montré le moment où elle le dit à Ron, tout simplement parce que je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas beau à voir, et que déjà qu'il allait avoir une scène pas sympa après, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit détesté quand même.

\- La prochaine scène sera mignonne, j'aurais aimé tout mettre dans le même chapitre mais ça faisait vraiment trop long.

A bientôt, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis !


	7. Chapitre VII

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, elle arrive un poil plus tôt que prévu, écrire aidant à ne pas penser à la douleur. D'ailleurs, se faire opérer par 36 degrés à l'ombre n'est **pas** une bonne idée. Vraiment pas. Comme toujours, j'écris à tort et à travers...

 **Aly :** Merci beaucoup et je compte bien continuer, il y a encore pas mal de choses à raconter ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le reste même si il est court.

 **Berenice :** Ravie de voir que tu me lis toujours. Effectivement Ron l'a un peu cherché même si ce qu'a fait Hermione n'est pas non plus anodin. Je n'ai pas précisé que c'était le soir de la Saint-Valentin je crois, parce que je n'étais pas sûre de quand je voulais situer l'histoire exactement ! Mais ça aurait pu en effet. Disons que le fait que Draco et Hermione aient tous deux prévu quelque chose ce soir-là n'est qu'une heureuse coïncidence !

Merci également à **Cinnam** et **Swangranger** qui reviewent fidèlement, ça fait super plaisir ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent sans avoir nécessairement le temp/envie/possibilité de se faire connaître.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 7:** **Un air de conte de fées**

.

 **Le deuxième mois - Partie V**

.

« Mais enfin que faites-vous ici ? »

Hermione sursauta en voyant une frêle silhouette émerger de la pénombre. Cassandra Malefoy avança doucement en prenant appui sur sa canne. La jeune femme s'efforça d'essuyer les larmes qui embuaient encore ses yeux et songea qu'elle devait avoir l'air pathétique.

« Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû monter.

\- Tss tss, fit Cassandra d'une voix douce en sortant un mouchoir de la poche de sa robe qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire réconfortant. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, après tout cette maison sera bientôt la vôtre. Non, je me demandais simplement ce que vous faisiez ici, au lieu de profiter de la fête ? Draco a-t-il été méchant avec vous ? demanda-t-elle en prenant soudain un air sévère.

\- Non, murmura Hermione. En fait, il a été plutôt gentil.

\- C'est déjà ça, je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours facile comme garçon, soupira Cassandra. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans ce cas ? Venez, allons-nous installer dans ma chambre, nous ne serons pas dérangées. »

La jeune femme se laissa guider et ouvrit la bouche d'un air émerveillé en pénétrant dans l'immense chambre de Cassandra. Moins luxueuse que le reste de la maison, il y régnait un délicieux désordre qui rendait la pièce chaleureuse. Près des fenêtres se tenait un chevalet où se trouvait une toile inachevée représentant un homme qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant Draco. D'autres tableaux, ceux-ci terminés, étaient entreposés un peu partout dans la pièce, certains fixés au mur, d'autres simplement posés sur le sol. Une toile plus grande que les autres trônait au-dessus du lit de Cassandra et la jeune femme fut subjuguée par la beauté de l'homme qui y était peint. Les cheveux noirs en bataille dans un style qui lui rappela vaguement Harry, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu éclatant et il souriait d'un air charmeur.

« C'est mon mari, fit la vieille femme en souriant tendrement.

\- Vous avez un coup de pinceau extraordinaire, souffla Hermione, impressionnée.

\- Je vous remercie. Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez à la peinture.

\- Depuis que je suis petite. Il m'est arrivé de peindre aussi mais je n'ai plus tellement le temps maintenant.

\- A cause de votre travail ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et prit place sur un joli fauteuil ouvragé que lui désigna Cassandra.

« Si la peinture vous intéresse toujours, un de mes amis est passionné d'art et il pourrait certainement vous faire faire le tour des musées français.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis allée en vacances en France quand j'étais plus jeune et j'avais eu l'occasion d'en visiter quelques-uns. Je me suis toujours promis d'y retourner mais le temps m'a manqué.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de vous faire profiter de ses connaissances, fit Cassandra d'un ton pensif. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard, racontez-moi donc ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous mettiez dans un tel état. »

Un peu gênée, Hermione lui relata l'altercation avec Ron et sa remarque qu'elle avait trouvée particulièrement cruelle. Maintenant plus calme, elle s'estimait ridicule, jamais elle n'avait accordé d'importance à son apparence physique excepté en de rares occasions. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, elle s'était sentie terriblement humiliée par le ton qu'il avait employé.

« Un garçon charmant...

\- Il n'est pas toujours comme ça, le défendit Hermione, simplement la nouvelle du mariage a été un peu dure à accepter.

\- Ne prenez pas la défense de quelqu'un qui vous a rabaissé d'une telle façon. Il ne le mérite pas et à mon sens vous devriez exiger des excuses.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il doit déjà regretter ses paroles, assura la jeune femme d'un air incertain. Il a toujours été un peu... maladroit.

\- Hum. Vous sentez-vous mieux ma chère ? Vous devriez aller profiter de cette réception, elle a après tout été organisée pour vous. »

Hermione baissa les yeux et regarda sa robe avec une mine dépitée qu'elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas y retourner dans cet état, votre robe est mouillée et vous êtes décoiffée.

\- Non ne vous en faites pas, cela ira.

\- Pas de ça avec moi. Je crois de plus avoir exactement ce qu'il vous faut, dit Cassandra en se dirigeant vers une immense armoire en cerisier. Elle en sortit une housse d'un blanc éclatant qu'elle tapota du bout des doigts pour en enlever la poussière et l'étala sur son lit.

« Venez ici. »

Hermione s'avança et poussa une exclamation lorsque la vieille femme ouvrit la housse, dévoilant une robe qu'elle trouva magnifique. D'une couleur bleu nuit élégante, le vêtement était composé d'un bustier doublé de dentelle et d'une jupe vaporeuse. Des étoiles dorées avaient été brodées à la main un peu partout sur le devant de la robe et des pierres étincelantes étaient incrustées dans le tissu de la jupe.

« Vous serez parfaite avec cette robe, dit Cassandra.

\- Mais je ne peux pas porter quelque chose d'aussi... d'aussi... Enfin, cela doit valoir une fortune ! s'exclama une Hermione alarmée, en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

\- C'est la robe que je portais lorsque j'ai rencontré Patrick, fit rêveusement la vieille femme.

\- Votre mari ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Cassandra, je m'en souviens très bien, mes parents avaient organisé une de leur réceptions où mon simple rôle se résumait à parader au milieu des invités dans de beaux vêtements. Mais si jamais j'avais le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer une quelconque opinion, j'étais priée de rejoindre ma chambre.

\- C'était une époque différente.

\- Effectivement. Abraxas - mon frère - était beaucoup plus âgé que moi et bien évidemment tout le monde voyait en lui l'héritier de la famille, il pouvait donc se permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait, ce qui me mettait sacrément en colère je dois l'avouer. Ce soir-là, j'en ai eu assez et je suis partie de chez moi sans même penser à prendre ma baguette. Je me suis retrouvée à errer dans la campagne sans savoir où aller lorsque je l'ai vu. Il se promenait sur une bicyclette, vous ne vous en rendez sûrement pas compte, mais pour moi c'était incroyable, je n'en avais jamais vue de ma vie. J'étais émerveillée de le voir tenir en équilibre sur ces deux roues, ajouta Cassandra en riant.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? demanda avidement Hermione.

\- Rien du tout. Il m'a raccompagnée chez moi mais je crois qu'au fond de moi je savais déjà. Nous nous sommes revus souvent en secret et lorsque j'ai eu dix-sept ans, je suis définitivement partie du Manoir. J'ai fini ma dernière année à Poudlard sans recevoir la moindre nouvelle de mes parents mais je ne leur en ai pas donné non plus cela étant. Une fois mon diplôme en poche, nous sommes partis vivre en France et nous nous sommes mariés.

\- Vous n'avez plus jamais utilisé la magie ?

\- A l'époque, il ne fallait pas révéler l'existence de la magie aux Moldus mais je l'ai fait quand même, dit Cassandra avec un air de défi. Je ne pouvais pas l'épouser sans le lui dire.

\- Vous avez une histoire passionnante, souffla Hermione.

\- Je suis sûre que la vôtre le sera tout autant. Ma robe vous portera peut-être chance qui sait ? »

La jeune femme enfila le vêtement et ne put détacher ses yeux du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir tant elle était surprise par ce qu'elle y voyait. Cassandra agita sa baguette et ses cheveux broussailleux formèrent des boucles brillantes qui retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules dénudées.

« Ce sortilège ne dure pas très longtemps mais il fait son petit effet, gloussa la vieille femme. Maintenant filez profiter de votre soirée. »

Hermione sortit de la chambre à pas mesurés, veillant à ne pas marcher sur la robe avec ses chaussures à talons. Une fois les escaliers descendus, elle se tint un moment dans la pénombre, hésitant à retourner dans la salle de réception où se trouvait peut-être Ron. La jeune femme secoua la tête vigoureusement pour tenter de chasser ces pensées, un peu de courage par Merlin, ce n'était qu'une petite soirée de rien du tout et il fallait à tout prix convaincre les personnes présentes de la véracité de leur prétendue histoire d'amour. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour remarquer qu'un homme se tenait à ses côtés. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement et le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Mais enfin qu'avaient-ils donc tous à vouloir la prendre par surprise ce soir ? L'homme lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit une fois calmée.

« J'ai administré à ce Monsieur Weasley un antidote contre le Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait ingurgité en grande quantité mais si vous ne désirez pas qu'il soit là, je me ferai un plaisir de l'escorter hors d'ici.

\- Merci mais cela ne sera pas la -moi je ne connais pas votre nom ?

\- John, Miss. »

Hermione lui sourit et celui-ci lui tendit son bras, lui offrant de la conduire dans la salle de réception, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, se sentant moins intimidée d'y retourner en sa compagnie. Arrivés devant la porte, il s'avança pour l'ouvrir et Hermione pénétra avec appréhension dans la pièce. Le murmure des conversations cessa aussitôt et tous les regards convergèrent sur elle. Se sentant rougir, elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré en direction de Draco qui interrompit sa discussion avec Théodore Nott lorsqu'il l'aperçut avançant vers lui. La musique s'était interrompue mais il ne parut pas le remarquer.

« Désolée pour le contretemps, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? », fit Hermione avec un sourire nerveux, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Harry et Ginny qui la regardaient en souriant, cette dernière paraissant très enthousiaste. A ses côtés, Ron la regardait d'un air proprement stupéfait, il ne l'avait que rarement vue vêtue de la sorte et à son grand agacement, elle lui apparut plus belle que jamais. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il se détourna d'elle et regarda ostensiblement ailleurs, mais Hermione choisit de ne pas s'en formaliser. Il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour oublier cet accrochage.

Draco lui tendit son bras sans s'en rendre compte et elle le saisit avec autant de naturel que possible. Excepté la robe, il songea qu'elle n'avait rien de foncièrement différent à part peut-être ses cheveux, qui au lieu d'être noués en un chignon strict comme à l'ordinaire, tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il remarqua alors le sourire narquois de Théodore qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage. Son meilleur ami n'ignorait rien de leur aventure aux conséquences imprévues et loin de compatir aux malheurs de Draco, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'à rire à gorge déployée. Il vit Sarah, la femme de Théodore, lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et il s'empressa d'acquiescer avec un grand sourire.

Agitant sa baguette dans son dos pour ne pas que Draco s'en aperçoive, Théodore lança une musique plus calme que la précédente et proposa que les futurs mariés aient l'honneur de la première danse. Furibond, Draco lui lança une œillade assassine qui ne décontenança pas pour autant son ami et attrapa la main d'Hermione pour la traîner sur la piste.

« On est vraiment obligés de faire ça ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu sais danser ? répliqua-t-il.

\- Oui, un peu, enfin ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas...

\- Laisse-toi guider dans ce cas.

\- Mais... », protesta-t-elle.

La main qu'il posa sur sa taille l'empêcha de poursuivre et elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues tandis qu'il saisissait sa main droite dans la sienne. Avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, voilà qu'il la faisait tournoyer dans ses bras, le tissu de la robe virevoltant autour d'elle. La jeune femme jeta un regard à la dérobée à son partenaire et s'aperçut non sans surprise qu'il l'observait également.

« Tu me trouves ridicule dans cette robe c'est ça ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

\- Ta grand-tante me l'a prêtée pour la soirée.

\- Toujours à se mêler des affaires des autres. », commenta Draco.

Hermione ne put retenir un rire amusé devant sa remarque et l'espace d'un instant Draco songea qu'elle était vraiment jolie dès lors qu'elle ne semblait pas accablée par une multitude de problèmes. Au rythme de la musique, il la fit virevolter et Hermione éclata d'un rire presque enfantin, elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle prenait autant de plaisir à danser. La plupart des invités ne les quittaient pas des yeux, même si leur danse était un peu maladroite, personne ne pouvait ignorer l'alchimie manifeste qui existait entre les deux, sans qu'ils en aient toutefois réellement conscience. Harry lui-même esquissa un léger sourire en voyant son amie rire de la sorte et s'assura que Ron ne l'avait pas vu, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver constata-t-il, puisque ce dernier était bien trop occupé à fixer les danseurs d'un air furieux.

La mélodie se fit plus douce et dans un dernier mouvement, Draco ramena Hermione contre lui et elle déglutit en se rendant compte que leurs visages n'étaient désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Même s'il ne l'aurait avoué sous aucun prétexte, Draco repensa au fameux Bal de Noël de Poudlard, lors de leur quatrième année où elle lui avait paru tellement jolie qu'il avait été incapable de trouver le moindre commentaire désobligeant à lui faire, et pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. L'air goguenard, Théodore se mit à applaudir à tout rompre faisant tressaillir Draco qui s'éloigna aussitôt de la jeune femme, plus rapidement encore que s'il s'était s'agit d'un serpent à sonnette.

Quelqu'un changea la musique et un air beaucoup plus rapide se fit entendre. L'heure était venue de répondre aux questions de tout le monde, songèrent-ils en voyant tous leurs amis se ruer sur eux. Il allait falloir être convaincants. Hermione vit Neville passer à côté de Malefoy d'un air pas très rassuré bien que celui-ci se contentât simplement de le regarder sans animosité aucune. Luna Lovegood, vêtue d'une robe rouge, aussi excentrique que dans les souvenirs qu'elle gardait d'elle, vint les entretenir sur un des derniers numéros du _Chicaneur_ , dont elle assurait la direction depuis quelques mois. Lorsqu'elle émit une théorie abracadabrante sur l'origine du patrimoine des Malefoy, Hermione dut mettre la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire en voyant la tête de son futur mari, qui ne semblait pas savoir s'il fallait rire, s'offusquer ou tout simplement ne rien dire.

Un homme à la peau sombre et au maintien raide, qui s'était tenu en retrait des autres invités depuis le début de la soirée, s'avança vers eux. La jeune femme vit Malefoy se raidir quelque peu à son approche et elle reconnut alors Blaise Zabini, qui ne semblait rien avoir perdu de sa sempiternelle arrogance.

« Bonsoir Draco, fit-il pompeusement.

\- Zabini. J'ignorais que ma mère t'inviterait ce soir.

\- Je dois avouer que cela m'a surpris mais pas autant que l'annonce de ton mariage, dit Blaise en jetant un regard indifférent à Hermione qui eut l'envie féroce de lui marcher _malencontreusement_ sur le pied.

\- Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu l'épouserais _elle_ mais j'imagine que tu as tes raisons n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire qu'il arborait laissait clairement deviner qu'il n'était pas dupe de la raison de leur mariage précipité mais il n'insista pas davantage, se contentant de s'éloigner après avoir échangé quelques mots de plus avec Draco et complètement ignoré Hermione.

« Je croyais que vous étiez amis ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous ne l'avons jamais été et je doute qu'il ait déjà eu un seul ami, il s'estime plus important que tout le monde.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité...

\- Quoi ? fit Draco, ne connaissant pas l'expression typiquement moldue qu'avait employé Hermione.

\- Peu importe. »

Le jeune homme émit un grognement, signifiant que s'il n'avait pas compris les mots il en avait suffisamment saisi le sens pour en être agacé.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une relative bonne ambiance en dépit du départ de Ron, qui n'adressa pas un mot d'excuse à Hermione, ce qui mit Ginny dans une colère folle et sa ressemblance avec Mrs Weasley se fit plus frappante que jamais. Une fois tous les invités partis, ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux dans un silence un peu gênant. Le majordome apparut alors dans la pièce, portant un paquet qui semblait remuer vigoureusement.

« Ceci est arrivé en début de soirée mais je n'ai pas voulu vous interrompre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », s'enquit Draco en déroulant le parchemin fixé sur la boite.

Un aboiement joyeux résonna dans la pièce et il s'empressa d'ouvrir la boîte pour en sortir un petit chien blanc aux poils ébouriffés qui donna aussitôt des coups de langues en tous sens. Draco parcourut rapidement le mot, le chien était un présent d'Astoria pour lui faire oublier son absence et elle espérait qu'il prendrait bien soin de lui jusqu'à son retour. A en juger par son style enjoué, elle n'était miraculeusement au courant de rien et il poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que le chien se débattait pour sauter dans les bras d'Hermione qui le regardait en souriant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à caresser le dessus de sa tête, Draco éloigna l'animal dans un geste un peu brusque.

« C'est un cadeau d'Astoria, fit-il tenant l'animal à bout de bras, veillant à ce que celui-ci n'abîme pas son costume.

\- Il est très mignon, dit maladroitement Hermione. Je vais aller voir ta grand-tante pour lui rendre sa robe. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce presque en courant. Le majordome lança un regard lourd de sens à Draco qui s'en agaça.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil de votre part de réagir de la sorte, remarqua-t-il.

\- Dites-moi, est-ce que vous avez conscience que nous n'allons pas nous marier par amour ? », répliqua Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

Le chiot s'agita davantage et le jeune homme le mit aussitôt dans les bras du majordome qui caressa gentiment l'animal.

« Dois-je déposer votre cadeau dans votre chambre ?

\- Oui, je vais rester ici cette nuit, de toute façon il est hors de question que j'emmène ce chien à l'hôtel, il risquerait de tout dévaster. »

La lettre d'Astoria au fond de la poche de son pantalon, Draco monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, John sur les talons. Le _Je t'aime_ inscrit au bas de la lettre avait fait naître en lui une nouvelle vague de culpabilité encore plus douloureuse après la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il ne savait pas comment il allait expliquer les choses à Astoria, ni si elle accepterait de le pardonner un jour mais il prévoyait déjà que la chose serait pénible.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Petit chapitre faisant directement suite au précédent.  
Je me remets doucement alors je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire davantage mais les idées sont toujours là, so don't worry ! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, c'est toujours important pour moi, en ce moment plus que jamais.

.

 **Fait divers**

\- La robe est bleue car dans les livres, la robe de bal d'Hermione est de cette couleur, ce qui laisse supposer que c'est cette couleur qui lui sied le mieux.  
\- La scène fait un peu Cendrillon non ? Mais je l'imaginais vraiment comme ça, Hermione a bien besoin d'une alliée dans la maison Malefoy car tout ne sera pas rose !  
\- J'avais envie de développer l'histoire de Cassandra depuis le début, c'est maintenant chose faite. Pour l'anecdote du vélo, rappelez-vous que la bicyclette a été inventée aux alentours de 1870, qu'Abraxas étant né vers 1880 et elle étant plus jeune que lui, et qu'elle est sorcière, on peut imaginer qu'effectivement elle n'en a jamais vue. _Cette phrase est trop longue non ?_  
\- J'hésitais entre un lapin, un chat et un chien. Mais j'adore les chiens alors...

A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre VIII

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour pour ce huitième chapitre qui a un peu tardé en raison des vacances. Mais je suis en tout cas toujours émerveillée par le nombre de vues constant sur cette histoire, que je pensais voir s'effondrer en raison des vacances justement. Alors je vous dis mille mercis !

D'ordinaire, je remercie via PM toute personne qui met mon histoire dans ses favoris ou dans ses alertes mais par manque de temps, je n'ai pas pu le faire ce mois-ci, toutes mes excuses !

Par conséquent un grand merci à : **DawnEcho** , **tsolene573** , **prisci-nya** , **myiris** , **Tenkiya-Chan** , **Mia9701** et sans doute d'autres. C'est dur de faire le point après un petit mois d'absence.

Toujours un merci à **Cinnam** et **Swangranger** pour leur fidèles reviews.

 **Patacitrouille** : Merci de toutes tes reviews sur mes différentes histoires. Pour « De sombres secrets » la parution est selon mon inspiration tout simplement, je fais aussi vite que je peux. Pour « Ton souvenir », il me semble avoir évoqué quelque part (je ne sais plus où) la mésaventure qui m'est arrivée. Cette histoire est donc en pause longue durée. Si néanmoins tu le souhaites et que tu me fournis un email de contact, je peux te dire dans les grandes lignes ce que j'avais prévu. Enfin, « Une chance à prendre » est très différente de ma première histoire et je comprends que ça puisse te désarçonner. L'important est à mon sens la relation qui va se nouer entre les personnages, le mariage en lui-même n'est qu' _accessoire_ si je puis dire. J'espère néanmoins que tu lui laisseras sa chance ! Merci encore pour tes commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court et tout comme le chapitre 7, présente un moment particulier de l'histoire de nos protagonistes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 8 :** **Légèreté et contrariété**

.

 **Le deuxième mois - Partie VI**

.

En dépit des miaulements incessants qui résonnaient dans la pièce, le silence qui régnait entre les deux personnes qui s'appliquaient à récurer les cages des chats hébergés par l'association était pesant. Certes, passer sa soirée à jongler entre le nettoyage et les félins surexcités était loin d'être une partie de plaisir mais Hermione pouvait généralement se féliciter de ne jamais être la seule à s'en occuper. Restait que cette fois-ci, par un coup du sort qu'elle estimait particulièrement douteux, son coéquipier n'était autre que Dylan. Or, depuis la fois où elle lui avait par inadvertance révélé des détails sur sa vie privée qu'elle aurait préféré garder pour elle, Hermione se sentait tout bonnement incapable de le regarder en face tant elle était mortifiée. Par Merlin, que devait-il penser d'elle ? Cette pensée la fit grimacer et elle faillit laisser échapper le seau d'eau qu'elle était en train de déplacer.

Hermione repoussa d'un geste agacé une mèche de cheveux qui ne cessait de lui tomber devant les yeux et essuya son front moite de sueur avec le dos de sa main. Elle hésita un instant à regarder ce que faisait Dylan mais finit par y renoncer. De temps à autres, elle sentait son regard se poser sur elle et cela la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Bon écoute, tout ça devient ridicule, finit-il par lui dire après avoir rangé un paquet de litière pour chat sur une étagère. Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu refuses de m'adresser la parole ?

\- Je ne... commença Hermione.

\- Si tu t'apprêtes à me dire que tu ne m'évites pas ces derniers jours, tu peux t'arrêter tout de suite. Il faudrait que je sois un imbécile pour ne pas me rendre compte que tu fais tout pour ne jamais te retrouver seule avec moi. »

Un peu honteuse, la jeune femme se contenta de baisser la tête avec l'envie furieuse de creuser un trou dans le sol pour y disparaître aussitôt. Son attitude ne découragea pas pour autant Dylan, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, signe qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse évasive ou d'une quelconque dérobade.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien au moins ? », s'enquit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Ces paroles, prononcées avec une extrême gentillesse, la firent se sentir plus mal encore et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, Dylan s'empressa de sortir un mouchoir de la poche de son pantalon et le lui tendit, déconcerté que sa question ait provoquée pareille réaction.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise en plastique. C'est juste que je ne me sentais pas capable de te regarder en face après ce que tu as entendu. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je suis...

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, l'interrompit-il. Jamais je ne m'aviserais de te juger.

\- J'imagine que tu dois avoir pas mal de questions non ?

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que nous pouvions faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, remarqua-t-il doucement. Néanmoins, si tu en as besoin, je suis disposé à t'écouter. »

Hermione se mit alors à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter et lui raconta tout – ou presque. Son histoire en dents de scie avec Ron, sa déception lorsqu'il avait préféré assister à un dîner d'affaires plutôt que de passer du temps avec elle, le moment où elle s'était trompée de chambre pour atterrir dans celle de Malefoy, sa grossesse imprévue et ce mariage qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus éviter et dont la date se rapprochait inexorablement. Dylan ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, comprenant qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas eu l'occasion de parler de cela à qui que ce soit d'autre alors qu'elle semblait pourtant en avoir cruellement besoin. Il hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises pour lui signifier qu'il parvenait à suivre le fil de son histoire. Le jeune homme se sentait navré de ce qui lui arrivait, à savoir épouser un homme que non seulement elle n'aimait pas mais qu'en plus elle n'appréciait visiblement pas particulièrement. Il s'efforça cependant de ne pas le montrer, se doutant que cela ne ferait que l'accabler davantage.

« Je sais que cette histoire est complètement surréaliste et certains matins quand je me réveille, je me dis parfois que tout cela n'était qu'un simple rêve particulièrement étrange. Mais le bébé est là, poursuivit-elle, son visage soudain illuminé par une tendresse qui fit sourire Dylan.

\- Je ne connais pas le père mais c'est tout à son honneur d'avoir voulu garder l'enfant et d'en assumer la responsabilité. Il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais que tu le pensais.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, murmura Hermione d'une voix songeuse, en repensant à la dernière soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Malefoy.

\- Quand est-ce que la naissance est prévue ?

\- Oh je ne suis enceinte que d'un mois et demi alors ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi, tu trouves que j'ai l'air plus enceinte que ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soudain alarmé.

\- Mais non, c'était juste pour savoir. », lui assura Dylan en se retenant à grand peine de rire.

Il recula d'un pas et heurta l'étagère dans un bruit sourd. Le paquet de litière mal refermé qu'il y avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt, en équilibre précaire, vacilla un instant avant de tomber. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva et tous deux se mirent à tousser. Hermione aperçut soudain son ami intégralement recouvert de copeaux de litière et éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Hé, ce n'est pas drôle, j'en ai dans mes vêtements aussi. », protesta-t-il en commençant à s'épousseter tant bien que mal.

Loin de calmer Hermione, sa réplique eut l'effet opposé et il la vit bientôt s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber tant elle rigolait. Son hilarité finit par le gagner et il se mit à rire de bon cœur avec elle. La jeune femme poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il lança une poignée de litière dans sa direction en riant et elle se précipita aussitôt sur un autre sac posé un peu plus loin. Leur chamaillerie dura un bon moment et ils s'aperçurent avec surprise que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de tout nettoyer - ce qui leur prit du coup beaucoup plus de temps -, ils nourrirent les chats et prirent soin d'éteindre les lumières avant de verrouiller les locaux de l'association.

« Je te remercie pour cette soirée, dit alors Hermione en souriant, cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

\- A ton service. Mais la prochaine fois n'hésite pas à venir me parler, d'accord ?

\- C'est promis. »

La jeune femme inspira une bouffée d'un air pourtant loin d'être pur mais qui avait néanmoins le mérite d'être dépourvu d'effluves d'urine de chat. Hermione remarqua non sans se troubler que Dylan l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle ne savait comment interpréter et elle vit soudain sa main droite s'approcher de son visage.

« Ne bouge pas, tu as encore de la litière dans les cheveux. », fit Dylan, dont la main se rapprochait toujours du visage d'Hermione.

Son geste resta cependant en suspens lorsqu'il vit qu'un homme se tenait non loin d'eux et les regardait fixement, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Imperceptiblement, sa main se crispa sur l'enveloppe de papier brun qu'il avait amené avec lui mais c'est pourtant avec une voix dénuée de toute émotion que Draco prit la parole.

« Je dérange peut-être ? »

Hermione sursauta en l'apercevant et s'éloigna légèrement de Dylan, qui s'il le remarqua n'en montra cependant rien. Prise au dépourvue, la jeune femme resta un instant sans réaction tant elle était surprise de voir Malefoy ici.

« Que... Que fais-tu ici ? bredouilla-t-elle avec difficulté.

\- C'est ce que nous avions convenu il me semble. », répondit-il froidement.

Il ne se trompait pas, se rappela soudain Hermione. Le médecin lui avait donné rendez-vous pour discuter des résultats de ses analyses et elle voulait lui proposer de l'accompagner. Après tout, cela le concernait également n'est-ce pas ? Et puis... Elle aurait souhaité le remercier pour son attitude lors de l'esclandre de Ron où il avait en quelque sorte pris son parti. Pour sauver les apparences à n'en pas douter mais elle se sentait tout de même reconnaissante à son égard. Mais voilà qu'il semblait être redevenu cet homme froid et ombrageux qui l'horripilait au plus haut point. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« Tu as raison, fit Hermione d'un ton neutre avant de se tourner vers Dylan qui assistait à la scène en simple spectateur, comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas intervenir. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais je vais devoir te laisser.

\- Pas de problème, je pense que je vais m'en sortir. », plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé et lui adressa un signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans l'obscurité. Un silence pesant s'installa et elle commença à marcher, plus pour se donner une contenance que par réelle nécessité et Malefoy lui emboîta le pas sans prononcer un seul mot. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être en compagnie d'un mannequin de cire que cela aurait été du pareil au même, songea-t-elle en poussant un léger soupir. La mine toujours fermée, il se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête lorsqu'Hermione lui désigna un café qui restait ouvert jusqu'à une heure assez tardive. Ils s'installèrent en silence à la seule table qui restait de libre et pendant plusieurs minutes chacun attendit que l'autre se mette à parler. Croyant que l'autre lui cédait la parole, tous deux ouvrirent la bouche au même moment avant de la refermer aussitôt en voyant que l'autre s'apprêtait également à parler. En définitive, ils restèrent silencieux et la serveuse qui vint prendre leur commande - un café noir et un chocolat chaud - leur offrit une diversion inespérée.

« Puisque c'est toi qui m'a contacté, tu n'as qu'à commencer, marmonna Draco en remuant avec une férocité notable sa cuillère dans la tasse de café qui venait de lui être servie et ne paraissant pas remarquer le regard intrigué d'Hermione, qui trouvait étrange le fait de mélanger du café sans sucre.

\- Euh oui d'accord. En fait le médecin m'a donné rendez-vous jeudi pour examiner les résultats des analyses de sang que j'ai faites l'autre jour. Et... Enfin, je me suis dit que peut-être cela t'intéresserait de venir avec moi. », acheva-t-elle maladroitement.

Incroyable, sa question n'avait pourtant rien d'incongru ou de fantasque alors pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable impression d'énoncer une énormité ? L'expression qui apparut sur le visage de Malefoy, loin d'apaiser ses craintes, renforça au contraire son sentiment de malaise.

« Et tu m'as fait venir pour _ça_ ? » fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione avala de travers sa gorgée de chocolat chaud et se mit à tousser. Il ne manifestait à l'évidence pas d'intérêt particulier face à cette information et elle s'en sentit un peu blessée.

« Je veux dire que tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou. », se reprit-il.

Cette dernière remarque, énoncée sur un ton qu'il n'imaginait pourtant pas être désobligeant, fit l'effet d'une claque à Hermione qui resta sans voix un moment. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle répugnait à parler du bébé par simple courrier comme s'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple formalité qu'il fallait régler ? En dépit de ses belles paroles, se pourrait-il qu'il ne voit en cet enfant qu'un désagréable inconvénient ? Loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme, Draco gardait les yeux rivés sur la petite serviette en papier blanc qui avait été glissée sous sa tasse et sur laquelle la serveuse avait vraisemblablement noté son numéro de téléphone. Le regard d'Hermione finit pas tomber sur le morceau de papier et elle s'empressa aussitôt de détourner les yeux, comme si elle avait aperçu quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas censée voir. Malefoy finit par secouer la tête et froissa la serviette sans toutefois pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait.

« J'ai pas mal de travail au restaurant ce jour-là, fit-il finalement, mais je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Hermione se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire, ne sachant trop si elle avait envie de lui dire merci ou bien de lui jeter ce qu'il lui restait de chocolat chaud à la figure. La dernière option semblait dangereusement tentante et elle s'imaginait déjà la tête de Malefoy recouvert du liquide brunâtre lorsqu'il poussa vers elle l'enveloppe qu'il avait posée sur un coin de la table et dont elle avait fini par oublier l'existence. D'un signe de la tête, il l'encouragea à l'ouvrir et c'est ce qu'elle fit avec une légère appréhension. D'après l'en-tête du document, il s'agissait là d'un contrat et Hermione leva un regard interrogateur vers Malefoy qui sembla tout à coup un peu moins sûr de lui mais ne baissa néanmoins pas les yeux.

« Comme tu peux le voir, c'est un contrat... »

Je ne suis pas idiote, eut-elle envie de rétorquer, mais je voudrais comprendre pourquoi est-ce que tu me montres ça.

« ...stipulant les termes de notre mariage et surtout de notre divorce. »

La jeune femme parcourut rapidement le contenu du document qui était somme toute relativement simple. Il y était stipulé que leur mariage lui donnerait accès à la fortune des Malefoy afin d'assurer les dépenses liées à la naissance du bébé et que s'il était convenu de jouer la comédie devant leur entourage, une fois seuls ils étaient libres de vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles et de voir qui bon leur semblerait du moment qu'ils demeuraient discrets. Hermione comprit immédiatement qu'il était question d'Astoria et se demanda s'il lui avait expliqué la situation. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle lut le dernier paragraphe du document. Une fois l'enfant né, leur mariage prendrait immédiatement fin et elle s'engageait à ne pas faire de difficultés. Après leur divorce, ils partageraient la garde de l'enfant selon des modalités qu'ils définiraient plus tard.

Hermione sentit une vive colère monter en elle et les mots _sans faire de difficultés_ résonnèrent dans son esprit, accentuant sa contrariété. S'imaginait-il qu'elle lorgnait les richesses de sa famille ? Décidément, Malefoy était bel et bien resté un parfait crétin et ce document lui en apportait la preuve irréfutable. Le jeune homme lui tendait un stylo à l'aspect coûteux lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il se leva de sa chaise pour sortir du restaurant dont le brouhaha ambiant l'empêchait d'entendre ce que disait son interlocuteur.

Laissée seule devant l'odieux document, Hermione dut résister à l'envie de le déchirer en mille morceaux. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il cet imbécile ? Et surtout pour qui la prenait-il ? Humiliée et insultée, elle regarda la feuille de papier d'un œil noir avant de se décider à la signer, histoire de finir cette entrevue au plus vite. Elle attrapa son sac et déposa de quoi régler sa consommation sur le bord de la table avant de se ruer dehors. L'air interloqué, Draco la vit passer devant lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard et son expression le dissuada de la suivre. Il raccrocha précipitamment et retourna à l'intérieur du café. Le contrat était resté sur la table, bien en évidence et il constata avec soulagement qu'elle l'avait signé. Ses yeux furent attirés par une ligne manuscrite qu'elle avait apparemment rajoutée pendant qu'il était au téléphone et il écarquilla les yeux.

 _Je ne resterais pas mariée avec toi même pour tout l'or de Gringotts._

Agacé, Draco chercha des yeux son stylo, un cadeau de sa mère qui avait fait graver ses initiales dessus. Elle ne l'avait tout de même pas emporté avec elle ? Il ne manquerait plus que cela. De plus en plus énervé, il attrapa distraitement sa tasse de café et constata avec surprise que quelque chose en dépassait.

Le stylo.

.

* * *

.

C'est tout pour cette fois ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout !

 **Faits divers**

\- Je poste ce chapitre alors que je devrais dormir car je prends la route dans moins de trois heures. Je suis incorrigible...  
\- Comme ça peut m'arriver souvent, j'ai buté pendant un moment sur quoi écrire et au final, j'ai tout pondu en moins de deux heures après des jours de pages blanches. C'est capricieux l'inspiration.  
\- Personnellement, je trouve que Malefoy est un sacré crétin dans ce chapitre mais comme on dit, chassez les mauvaises habitudes, elles reviennent au galop...  
\- J'ai beaucoup apprécié de redonner à Hermione ce petit côté mordant après lui en avoir fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Même si quand j'y pense, elle s'en prend également en pleine figure dans ce chapitre aussi... Et dire que ce n'est pas fini.

A bientôt !


	9. Chapitre IX

Longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, pas par manque d'inspiration mais par manque de temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira néanmoins.

Laissez-moi votre avis si le cœur vous en dit cela fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt !  
(Plus rapidement promis, je suis en vacances je devrais avoir plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture !)

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 9 :** **Un mariage haut en couleurs**

.

 **Le deuxième mois – Partie VII**

.

« Désolé, je dois y aller.

\- D'accord, je... »

 _Clic._

Le son d'un téléphone que l'on raccroche à la va-vite. Somme toute rien de bien dramatique, il devait simplement être occupé au restaurant. Ne lui avait-il d'ailleurs pas dit que l'ambiance y était pesante depuis quelques temps, à cause d'une réduction du personnel qui mettait tout le monde à cran ? Cela ou autre chose, à vrai dire elle ne se souvenait plus très bien. Et pourtant... C'était la première fois qu'il raccrochait de façon aussi brutale, sans le moindre mot de tendresse à son égard. Se passerait-il quelque chose ? Astoria Greengrass passa une main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux, un geste qui trahissait chez elle une certaine nervosité. La main posée sur son téléphone portable - elle appréciait ce moyen de communication moldu, bien plus rapide que l'envoi de hiboux -, elle hésita un bref instant puis renonça à rappeler Draco. Car après tout, si quelque chose de grave se produisait, il lui en parlerait forcément. N'est-ce pas ?

. . .

Tel un animal en cage, Hermione continuait de faire les cents pas dans son salon - qui en vérité, dans toute sa longueur ne lui permettait d'en faire que huit - en jetant des regards en coin à son horloge à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, soit toutes les douze secondes pour être précis. Le temps lui semblait néanmoins s'écouler à toute vitesse et lorsque son horloge afficha dix heures du matin, la jeune femme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. La mine sombre, Hermione récupéra la boîte oblongue posée sur son lit avant de sortir de son appartement. Le trajet sembla bien trop court à son goût et elle eût volontiers continué à rouler dans Londres pendant encore plusieurs heures, pour repousser l'inéluctable. Par Merlin, dans quoi s'était-elle donc encore fourrée ? La jeune femme sortit du véhicule en maugréant à voix basse, il fallait bien reconnaître que depuis l'adolescence, elle n'avait de cesse de se retrouver dans des situations impossibles voire dangereuses. Mais tout de même, là elle devait bien admettre avoir touché le fond.

Hermione arriva devant l'imposante maison des Malefoy où devait se dérouler la cérémonie, et si cela ne l'enchantait guère, il aurait été difficile de faire autrement compte tenu du caractère secret de ce mariage dont seuls leurs proches avaient connaissance. La jeune femme se demandait d'ailleurs comment s'était débrouillée Narcissa Malefoy pour leur imposer le silence à tous et elle retint une grimace, mieux valait ne pas savoir. Par ailleurs, et même si elle aurait préféré subir mille tourments plutôt que de l'avouer, une partie d'elle-même s'en sentait presque soulagée. S'il avait fallu passer par la mairie ou l'église, Hermione n'aurait pas été sûre de le supporter. Sa mère lui avait proposé de l'aider à s'habiller et de la conduire chez les Malefoy ensuite. Croyant bien faire, elle eut un peu de mal à comprendre que sa fille préférât rester seule avant la cérémonie. Comment lui expliquer que si elle se trouvait à ses côtés pour ces préparatifs, Hermione n'était pas sûre de parvenir à jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout ? Elle ne le pouvait pas, point final. Un bruit de pas la sortit de sa réflexion et elle vit John qui accourait vers elle.

« Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger.

\- D'une minute à peine, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Je sais. », souffla-t-il en lui prenant la boîte des mains.

Au ton de sa voix, elle devinait qu'il ne lui faisait pas de reproches, non, il s'agissait plutôt d'une mise en garde. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre avant d'avoir la réponse à cette question, sous la forme d'une Narcissa au teint rougeâtre et au regard flamboyant qui apparut sur le perron.

« Vous êtes en retard, aboya-t-elle, dépêchez-vous nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Furieuse, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester lorsqu'elle sentit la main de John se poser sur son épaule, comme un avertissement encore une fois. Elle se contenta de soupirer en suivant sa future belle-mère à l'intérieur de la maison. Cette journée s'annonçait d'ores et déjà pénible, inutile d'aggraver la situation, songea-t-elle avec sagesse. Le majordome hocha discrètement la tête, lui signalant ainsi son approbation.

« J'espère au moins que vous vous êtes assurée que personne ne vous avait vue entrer ici. »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit même pas, évidemment qu'elle s'était montrée prudente, si Narcissa Malefoy tenait à préserver l'image de sa famille - quelle ironie d'ailleurs ! -, Hermione ne souhaitait également en aucun cas que la presse à scandale s'emparât de cette histoire. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle se sentait défaillir et bien qu'Hermione répugnât à l'admettre, Draco et elle lui étaient redevables sur ce point. Sans son intervention rapide - et son amitié avec l'actuel directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier – nul doute que leurs vies auraient pris un tournant encore plus désagréable. Hermione avait également appris une information intéressante à défaut d'être plaisante, le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier était le neveu de William Betchley, son supérieur. Voilà qui expliquait son brusque changement d'attitude et la soudaine mémorisation de son prénom. Pour ce qui était de la reconnaissance de ses compétences, elle pouvait de toute évidence faire une croix dessus.

« Voilà, vous pouvez vous changer ici Miss Granger. Hâtez-vous, tout le monde est déjà là. »

La porte de la petite pièce claqua avec violence et Hermione se retrouva seule avec John, qui l'observait d'un air navré. Il déballa la robe avec précaution et la déposa sur le divan en velours vert en prenant bien soin de ne pas la froisser, encore qu'Hermione n'y accordât que peu d'importance. Elle ne se souciait guère d'avoir l'air d'une mariée de la haute société, merci bien. Non, tout ce qui lui importait était d'en finir au plus vite avec cette répugnante mascarade.

« Souhaitez-vous que je fasse monter votre mère pour vous aider ? Ou Miss Weasley peut-être ? proposa John d'un ton aimable.

\- Non je vous remercie John, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais me préparer seule.

\- Entendu, en cas de problème je ne serai pas bien loin. »

Hermione s'attela à enfiler sa robe, une tâche un peu compliquée à effectuer toute seule mais néanmoins pas impossible. Le reflet renvoyé par le miroir la laissa interdite, bien sûr la robe était belle, difficile de dire le contraire mais se voir ainsi vêtue lui causa un choc. Elle allait épouser Draco Malefoy par Merlin. De tous les scénarios possibles pour son avenir, jamais elle n'avait imaginé cela.

 _« ... sans faire de difficultés. »_

Il lui semblait entendre la voix narquoise de Malefoy résonner à ses oreilles. Oh, elle n'avait pas oublié ce fameux contrat qu'elle jugeait insultant. A cette pensée, ses mains se crispèrent sur le tissu de sa robe et il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour redevenir maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle comptait bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Hermione sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Cassandra pénétra dans la pièce, vêtue d'une robe couleur grenat qui lui allait à ravir et s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Hermione.

\- Bonjour Mrs Malefoy, répondit-elle poliment.

\- Cassandra si vous le voulez bien. Nous allons après tout bientôt faire partie de la même famille. »

A cette remarque, pourtant énoncée sans la moindre intention de la blesser, le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit. Elle détourna les yeux pour dissimuler son malaise mais Cassandra n'était pas dupe.

« Vous n'êtes pas très heureuse, je me trompe ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, admit Hermione en baissant la tête.

\- Je ne vous blâme pas pour cela, soyez-en certaine. Qui sait, ce qui vous semble pour le moment être insurmontable s'avérera peut-être une heureuse surprise ? Ce cher Draco est loin d'être aussi mauvais que ce que ses actions passées peuvent laisser croire. Disons qu'il suffit de savoir comment l'apprivoiser. »

Une heureuse surprise ? Voilà qui était sûrement la plus grosse ânerie qu'elle ait jamais entendue, songea Hermione en secouant la tête. Nul doute que Cassandra essayait de faire en sorte de calmer ses appréhensions mais restait qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans quelques minutes elle se retrouverait mariée à son pire ennemi du temps de Poudlard et rien de ce que Cassandra pourrait dire n'apaiserait son esprit. Il existait cependant une façon différente d'appréhender la chose, pensa-t-elle, sans se rendre compte qu'un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur son joli visage.

Très bien, à nous deux Malefoy, je te promets que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier le jour de ton mariage, songea-t-elle en empoignant vivement le bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table basse, sous le regard à la fois surpris et intrigué de Cassandra.

. . .

Le silence se fit lorsque la jeune femme pénétra dans la salle de réception savamment décorée de fleurs blanches odorantes et Draco lui-même ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt en la voyant s'approcher de lui ainsi vêtue. Bien sûr, la robe était loin de refléter la richesse et l'opulence que l'on pouvait s'attendre à voir lors d'un mariage au sein de la famille Malefoy mais le futur marié était à mille lieux de penser à cela en cet instant. Aussi agaçant que cela fut à admettre, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était plaisante à regarder, même habillée de vêtements moins coûteux que la robe qu'elle portait lors de la soirée au manoir. Elle ne possédait pas le même genre de beauté qu'Astoria, qui, avec ses pommettes hautes, sa longue chevelure couleur d'ébène et ses yeux clairs, attirait tous les regards peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Non, Hermione Granger dégageait décidément quelque chose de bien particulier qu'il n'aurait su définir avec précision et qui était loin d'être désagréable. Draco secoua la tête avec véhémence pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et déglutit malgré lui en s'apercevant que la jeune femme se trouvait désormais devant lui. Si le reste de l'assemblée ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte, il percevait quant à lui très nettement le regard furibond qu'arborait Hermione et il paraissait désormais évident qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, leur dernière rencontre. Ceci dit, le souvenir de son précieux stylo plongé dans sa tasse de café restait également bien présent dans sa mémoire.

Au moment inévitable où ils durent entrelacer leurs mains, Draco sentit les ongles de sa future épouse s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses mains et au vu de son sourire bien trop éclatant pour être honnête, il doutait fortement que cela fut un accident. Quand vint le temps pour les mariés d'entamer leur première danse, c'est avec une certaine appréhension que le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Après quelques pas d'une valse un peu laborieuse tant les deux intéressés y mettaient de la mauvaise volonté - les regards insistants que leur lançait Narcissa n'y changèrent rien -, Théodore Nott aperçut soudain Draco afficher une grimace de douleur et distingua brièvement le talon de la chaussure d'Hermione qui écrasait son pied. Ce qui aurait pu passer pour une simple maladresse était néanmoins loin d'en être une.

La colère de Draco monta d'un cran lorsqu'il comprit le petit manège d'Hermione et seul un regard en direction de sa mère qui paraissait de plus en plus furieuse parvint à l'aider à se contenir. Bon gré mal gré, il réussit à garder une expression impassible en dépit du talon qui se plantait à intervalles réguliers dans son pied. Mais de là à afficher la plus grande des félicité, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Granger ? gronda-t-il en approchant dangereusement son visage du sien.

\- Moi ? A rien du tout. », répondit-elle avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Les invités se rassemblèrent bientôt autour d'eux pour porter un toast en leur honneur et Draco eut à peine le temps de porter son verre à ses lèvres qu'il fut brusquement arrosé d'un liquide collant qu'il identifia comme étant du jus d'orange. Il vit Hermione, tenant son verre vide dans sa main droite désormais ornée d'une fine alliance en or blanc. Le sourire faussement désolé qu'elle lui adressa le fit frémir de rage et eût-il été moins aveuglé par la colère qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer que sa nouvelle épouse faisait preuve d'une attitude qui seyait tout particulièrement à sa famille.

« Toi, je crois que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer. », lui glissa Théodore tout en observant Hermione discuter avec Luna Lovegood.

Il obtint un simple grognement en guise de réponse et éclata aussitôt de rire. Voir le célèbre Draco Malefoy se faire malmener par une femme était un spectacle auquel il n'aurait jamais cru assister et qui somme tout valait le détour. Le fait que cette femme soit Hermione Granger rendait la chose encore plus intéressante.

Ginny observait toute cette succession de petits événements qui auraient pu paraître anodins avec une certaine perplexité mêlée d'amusement. Elle était néanmoins bien trop fine pour poser des questions à Hermione sur la signification de tout cela pour le moment. Mais compte tenu de son caractère, il était certain qu'elle ne cesserait de chercher le fin mot de toute cette histoire. Ginny jeta un regard en coin à Harry qui paraissait très mal à l'aise. Elle en devinait aisément la raison : Ron. Ron qui s'était emporté et refusait de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione, Ron qui n'avait eu de cesse de manifester son amertume envers ce mariage et qui leur reprochait de s'y rendre, assimilant cet acte à une trahison. Serait-il capable de passer outre tout cela pour préserver leur amitié ? Ils en avaient traversé des choses ces trois-là et même si elle ne remettait pas en cause l'amour d'Harry ou l'amitié d'Hermione, Ginny doutait fort de connaître l'intégralité de leurs aventures, cela leur appartenait en quelque sorte. De tels liens ne pouvaient pas se briser de la sorte. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Cependant, Ginny ne pouvait ignorer le fait que son frère avait toujours été borné, en particulier lorsque cela concernait Hermione et le temps était loin d'avoir arrangé les choses. Un peu à regret, elle devait bien admettre que l'attitude de son frère vis-à-vis de son amie était loin d'être allée en s'améliorant avec les années. Et en dépit de l'affection qu'elle portait à son frère, Ginny estimait effectivement qu'Hermione méritait une relation plus épanouissante. Si elle avait trouvé cela en la personne de Draco Malefoy, qui étaient-ils pour s'interposer. La musique familière qui retentit alors dans la salle de réception l'empêcha de pousser plus loin sa réflexion et d'une main ferme, Ginny entraîna Harry sur la piste de danse, amusée par la tête effarée qu'il afficha lorsqu'il comprit son intention.

. . .

Moins d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le mariage - fort réussi selon les invités mais une véritable catastrophe selon Narcissa - et Hermione avait dû se résoudre, la mort dans l'âme, à emménager chez les Malefoy. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus difficile à gérer, les questions incessantes de Narcissa quant au choix de la maternité ( _« Sorcière bien sûr, il est hors de question que mon petit-fils ne bénéficie pas des meilleurs soins ! »_ ), au choix du prénom, aux aménagements qu'il conviendrait d'apporter à la maison ou bien les sautes d'humeur de Malefoy. Qui étaient sans trop de surprise corrélées aux appels d'Astoria, qui se faisaient plus fréquents lui semblait-il. Soupçonnait-elle quelque chose ? Hermione ne doutait pas un seul instant que si elle en était arrivée à faire ce genre de suppositions, Malefoy devait y songer également. Voilà un point où elle se montrait un peu plus chanceuse que lui, elle n'avait pas d'être aimé à qui elle devait dissimuler toute cette histoire, encore que ç'eût été impossible compte tenu de son état. Enfin de là à parler de chance, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler l'échec de sa vie sentimentale.

Hermione comprenait néanmoins qu'il soit en permanence sur les nerfs et avait rapidement renoncé à son petit stratagème destiné à se venger de lui. Ils ne se parlaient guère dès lors qu'ils n'étaient pas attablés avec Narcissa et Cassandra, où ils feignaient tant bien que mal une entente cordiale. Un soir, Narcissa les informa qu'en raison de déplacements qu'elle devait effectuer, elle comptait s'absenter quelques jours. La jeune femme la soupçonnait de ne plus pouvoir supporter la situation et de profiter de l'occasion qui lui était offerte pour s'éclipser. Elle-même n'avait pas cette chance. Au moins seraient-ils un peu plus tranquilles en son absence, songea-t-elle.

« Je compte sur vous pour garder profil bas. », les sermonna Narcissa.

Draco roula des yeux et se retint de lui répondre, sachant que tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche ne saurait être agréable à entendre.

« Je pensais également aller passer quelques jours au bord de la mer, annonça tranquillement Cassandra. Oh pas la peine de faire cette tête-là ma chère Narcissa, je ne comptais pas partir avec toi. Non je songeais plutôt me rendre à Bath, le climat y est très bénéfique pour ma santé vois-tu.

\- Mais il faut que quelqu'un reste avec eux enfin ! s'exclama Narcissa.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Ce ne serait pas _convenable_ ? », se moqua la vieille femme.

Narcissa lui lança un regard noir que Cassandra ignora, son attention désormais focalisée sur la part de tarte au citron qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire qui n'ait de toute évidence déjà été fait », fit sèchement Narcissa.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues ainsi que la furieuse envie de balancer sa part de tarte dans la figure de sa belle-mère. Ne pas s'énerver, surtout pas. Des fois qu'elle revienne sur sa décision de partir. John s'occupa de débarrasser la table tandis que chacun regagnait ses quartiers. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée au dernier étage, Hermione sentit soudain la tête lui tourner. Elle s'agrippa à la rampe des escaliers pour tenter de conserver son équilibre et tenta de monter les dernières marches qui lui restaient.

« Malefoy », appela-t-elle.

Tout devint flou et elle se sentit lâcher prise.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !  
C'était un peu court mais j'aime bien ce chapitre.  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

 **Faits divers**

\- Je n'ai pas encore abordé l'aspect Mangemort de Draco ainsi que son rôle pendant la guerre si ce n'est durant le premier chapitre, en tous cas pas encore du point de vue d'Hermione. Mais ça viendra.  
\- J'aime bien l'idée qu'Hermione se soit amusée à gentiment saborder le mariage, il ne l'avait pas volé!

A bientôt !


End file.
